Simbelmynë
by PearlTenshiSerenity
Summary: This is the story of Simbelmynë, little sister to Faramir and Boromir of Gondor and her rather lengthy adventure. :


_**Simbelmynë**_

_**Quod scripsi, scripsi**_

Simbelmynë pursed her little mouth in annoyance as her big brother ducked from her wooden sword. At the age of four, she was already showing differences from her brothers though they didn't notice. Flaxen hair tied in a neat braid fell down her back.

Elrond watched, almost smiling, as she wildly swung the sword at 9-year old Boromir and missed. The momentum of the swing sent her sprawling on the ground. 4-year old Simbelmynë blinked and then started crying. Boromir's face immediately lost its smile and he hurriedly picked her up, rocking her back and forth trying to hush her cries before someone came. He looked guiltily at her tear filled eyes and promised her a sweet if she would stop crying. Simbelmynë hiccupped but wiped away her tears and smiled,

Elrond kept watching though he felt Arwen's presence to his left and his sons to his right.

Simbelmynë's smile turned into a grin when Boromir picked her up and started walking back to the castle. She squealed happily when he adjusted her to his back and started running.

"Horsie!" she cried as they made their way into the castle. She laughed happily as he gently lowered her onto the floor. She ran as fast as her little legs could across the large receiving room toward her room. She opened the door and clambered into her bed looking for her doll.

Simbelmynë patted the doll's head. When nothing happened she patted it again harder with her little hand. Her chin quivered a little as she stared at the blank eyes of her doll, the red hair only yarn. Elrond flicked his finger at the mirror and the doll turned into a real child, exactly Serewen's size, mirroring her blue eyes. Simbelmynë quickly lost her tears and smiled happily at her friend.

"Chibi!" She said happily

"Simbel!" Chibi replied

Simbelmynë bounded out of the room, Chibi on her heels, determined to show her brothers her friend.

"Farymeer! Borohmeer! Come here, Pweese!" Simbelmynë's appeal echoed throughout the room, into the rafters.

"Father…" Elrohir said urgently as the Boromir and Faramir came running down the stairs, two at a time. "She can't…" Elrond hushed him and turned back to the mirror.

"Tis is my Doll!" Simbelmynë said pointing at Chibi right by her.

Boromir and Faramir's eyebrows shot up as they looked at Chibi. They glanced at each other then back at the two girls.

"Well she certainly looks like your doll Simbelmynë but she's human, the doll is fake." Boromir said as gently as possible. Simbelmynë's mouth twisted into a frown and Faramir hurried to distract her before she either cried or screamed which she was apt to do.

"But you are good friends, right? Why don't you go see if Lamella will give you each a cookie?" Faramir said quickly, only seven years old, saving the whole castle from one of her crying fits. Simbelmynë immediately forgot her annoyance and went off in search of her nanny and her cookies.

Simbelmynë ignored the knocks on the door as she lay on her bed. She hugged her pillow to herself. Chibi was gone. Her doll was gone. Tears wet her pillow as she listened to her brothers plead to come in. She didn't want to ever come out again.

"Simbelmynë, please open the door. Please just open it; we need to talk to you. C'mon!" Faramir said from the other side of the room. Boromir finally picked the lock and they came in.

Simbelmynë's little body was under the blanket shaking as she cried and her golden hair was splayed around her face like a shield. Boromir and Faramir were filled with guilt as they stood there. They had told their Father about the doll and now Simbelmynë was unhappy.

"I'm sorry Simbelmynë." Boromir said guilt etched into every corner of his face. Faramir tried to hug his little sister but was pushed away. At seven years old, this was easily the most painful feeling he'd ever felt.

Elrond watched steadily, Arwen looked extremely concerned.

"We'll buy you a new doll, Simbelmynë, we promise!" Boromir said desperately. "Please don't cry anymore. We're so sorry!"

"I want Chibi back!" Simbelmynë screamed in anguish, her brothers took a step back shocked. "Chibi was my only friend! I want her back!"

"What's the trouble?" Denethor asked.

"Simbelmynë wants her doll back." Faramir said.

"Simbelmynë, the doll is gone; we gave it to a little girl who hadn't any toys at all. Look at all the toys you have." He gestured around the rooms, the shelves lined the wall were stuffed with toys.

"She can have all my other toys, I want Chibi! Pweese!" Simbelmynë cried. Denethor's demeanor hardened.

"You are my daughter, Simbelmynë. Therefore, you will always act with dignity at all times and help those around you. Do not be selfish with your possessions, responsibility comes first." Simbelmynë threw herself back under the covers as Denethor left the room. Faramir and Boromir hesitantly followed, wishing they hadn't even got up this morning.

Two weeks later, on Simbelmynë's birthday, the family was shocked when a messenger from Rivendell appeared with a box and placed it before the child. They were even more surprised to find it was the son of Lord Elrond, Elrohir. They welcomed him to the feast tensely, not wanting to offend the Elf but not sure why he was there. They had never corresponded with Elves or anything, and he was here with a present.

She squealed over the present inside. A pristine glass doll with red hair and big blue eyes in a real pink dress of fine silk and a woolen cloak. She looked up at him with stars in her eyes and a huge grin. He ruffled her hair fondly and with a familiarity that bothered the court of Gondor to no end but no one said a thing. Elrohir knelt down beside the tiny girl, smiling at her. She looked adorable in a new blue dress that matched her eyes and her straw-colored hair done up in pigtails. He lowered his voice so only Simbelmynë could hear him.

"Do you like it? It's from my father, Lord Elrond." He whispered, the child grinned wider.

"Lord Elwond." She repeated. "Elwohir" she pointed at him.

"Yes, that's right. If you ever feel sad or worried talk into this." He handed her a shell, it was as big as her father's hand she knew, but it felt as light as her hairbrush. She looked up and smiled brightly.

Elrohir was happy to see Simbelmynë in front of him, not in a mirror at home. She seemed to know that there was no need to be afraid. Perhaps she even felt the sense of familiarity he felt. Children were so much more perceptive than adults. He could sense the unease around him, he knew he had to leave but he didn't want to and the expression in the child's eyes told him she didn't want him to go.

Elrohir blinked in surprise when Simbelmynë ran away from him and to her father. She came back running a minute later.

"Papa says you may stay if you want! We can pway with Chibi!" Simbelmynë cried happily. Elrohir had not stand up, he was still at the girls height. The hope in her eyes practically blinded him. Elrohir hated to disappoint her, and he did not truly wish to go, but his Father had ordered him back.

"I have to go. But I'll see you again someday." Elrohir stood his heart wrenching. Tears immediately flooded Simbelmynë eyes and down her cheeks.

"Pweese stay!" she cried.

"I-I can't." Elrohir managed. "But you have fun with the doll and shell. I promise we'll see each other again." Elrohir hesitated then bent over and hugged the child. "Na lû e-govaned vîn" And then Elrohir left, trying to not look back and see the face of a child pressed against glass. Simbelmynë was confused, something about what he said was familiar, but that wasn't possible, he spoke a strange tongue she had never before heard.

For the next three weeks Simbelmynë was desolate, every morning she asked the same thing. "Is Elwohir coming back today?" On the thirteenth day of that same month one year later Denethor surprised all his children.

"We're having guests from Rohan today." Denethor said, forks clattered to the tabletop simultaneously.

"Guests?" Simbelmynë had grown out of her childish lisp and at five thought herself quite the expert. "Who, Father?"

"Théodred of Rohan, son of King Théoden and his cousins Éomer and Éowyn, children of the lately deceased Eomund. I expect you to be nice to Éowyn, Simbelmynë."

"Yes Father." Simbelmynë answered eagerly. "When will they be here?"

"Soon, before lunch for sure." Denethor answered. "Simbelmynë, be especially nice to Théodred."

"Yes Father!" She chirped.

"Why don't you go put on that dress Lamella made for you?" he asked.

"Really?! Yes!" And with that the child was gone. Denethor turned his attention to his sons.

"I am sure you two will be kind to them as well." Denethor said, he stood. "Fetch me when they have arrived."

Boromir was now ten and Faramir was eight, Boromir knew his Father was planning something, but he didn't know what. He shrugged to his little brother and walked towards his room, figuring he had better put on his best as well. Faramir followed like a magnet, as little brothers often do, as if hoping some little bit of grown up-ness would fall upon him.

An hour later, a rider came in, informing them that they were only five minutes away.

"Simbelmynë! Come on! They're almost here!" Boromir shouted up the winding stairs. Her pink door slowly opened and she came running out, squealing happily. Her brothers were worried she'd trip on the stairs as she was oft to do. She stopped a foot away from them and twirled slowly, showing off the dress. It was dark forest green with bell sleeves. The dress was lined with gold. Her hair was left to flow over her shoulders instead of the usual braid. She also looked like she'd just eaten a quart of strawberries which wouldn't be unusual and they had left a very visible red stain on her lips. She looked rather pretty, though neither of her brothers would ever admit it.

"Simbelmynë is going sissy." Faramir laughed. Simbelmynë hit him with her fan; the brothers stared at it with some dismay. It matched the dress perfectly, dark velvet green with _**'Gondor'**_ written upon it in gold. Boromir had the horrible feeling that his sister really was getting sissy.

"I wish I had a necklace like Mama had." She sighed, touching her bare neck. Their Father appeared right as the sound of hooves was distantly heard.

"Wish granted my dear." He said and slipped a necklace over her head. It had her name engraved on it. "It is from King Théoden, a very late birthday present he said." Now Simbelmynë looked just like the portrait of their mother. Only Simbelmynë had never really looked like her, something had always been off compared to her brothers. Boromir had their mother's hair and Faramir had her eyes. Simbelmynë had nothing, though some claimed she had a similar smile. Similar, never 'just like…' like her brothers. It weighed her down but she always managed to shake it off.

"Well, don't you look pretty?" Lamella cried coming out of the pantry. She was a right jolly lady though her husband had died from flu and so had all her children. She was plump and made the best muffins. "Oh, it makes me want to cry!" She hugged all the children to her and wiped away a tear. Lamella was kind of emotional.

"They come!" A guard said. A minute later the door swung open and in walked a tall man, young with red hair to his shoulders.

"Lord Denethor. I am Hama, Lord Théoden's general in training. My king sends thanks for allowing his son, nephew and niece to come visit." Hama said, "This is Théodred, son of Théoden. And this is Éomer and Éowyn who have recently lost their Father, Eomund." They all had blond hair, Simbelmynë found with some surprise. Blonds were few and far in Gondor. Simbelmynë finally recovered her manners. It was tradition for the woman to make introductions if there happened to be one. She did hate the task at seven years-old and since Lamella had disappeared.

"It is an honor to meet you." Simbelmynë dipped a small curtsy. "I am Simbelmynë, and this is my eldest brother Boromir, and Faramir." In Simbelmynë's mind, all this formal stuff should be reserved for boring adults. Éowyn seemed to be about her age along with Théodred, but Éomer seemed to be Boromir's age. Éomer, she noticed had curly hair like Éowyn while Théodred had straight hair, like her. When their father and Hama began to talk using big words Simbelmynë grabbed Éowyn's hand and dragged her out of the room, Simbelmynë didn't even notice the boys following them.

"Where are we going?" Éowyn asked, yanking her hand away and folding her arms over her chest protectively. Éowyn was just Simbelmynë's size, she had blue eyes too. Simbelmynë was glad they were not wearing the same dress; she was wearing a yellow dress with gold designs.

"To my room." Simbelmynë answered, cocking her head in confusion.

"Why?" Éowyn asked.

"Because Father told me to be nice and when I like people I let them play with Chibi." She answered simply and honestly, though Simbelmynë didn't really know how to lie.

"Ok." Éowyn answered, and they kept walking towards the bedroom. And just like that they were best friends, and Simbelmynë enjoyed her month-long visit tremendously. She came again the next year as was arranged, along with her brother and cousin. The next year, they didn't come and Denethor's children remained moody the whole month. The whole year seemed longer, Boromir was now eleven, Faramir was nine and little Simbelmynë was now six. She still played with Chibi secretly in her room and still stubbornly ate with her childhood spoon, but no one could deny that she was growing up, and quickly.

The year passed by like honey that slowly trickles from a pot. Simbelmynë loved how everything gleamed, after the annual end of winter cleaning, though as far as she could tell, February was still freezing and miserable, not at all like spring. One night, a few weeks before she turned nine she felt the urge to go for a walk in the gardens. She somehow strayed off the path and found herself walking toward her old hideout. She'd abandoned it when she was eight, finding she had grown up too much. Now she felt the urge to climb the tree and fall asleep cradled in its branches. She hugged the tree, like she was greeting an old friend, for that was how she felt. The wind whistled through the branches, like the whistles Faramir and Boromir communicated to each other with. She crawled up the wide trunk, just as she was about to step her foot onto the branch, the rough bark gave way and she tumbled down.

She felt herself being caught though, mysteriously. Her face looked up at her savior in wonder. He was youngish and had dark brown molasses hair, the same length that Hama's hair had been. He even had a beard. His eyes were bright blue. She cocked her head at him as he slowly set her down, as if she was some foreign animal and she might disappear any moment. But that was usually not her way.

"Why are you here?" the stranger asked.

"A deir Papa nach mór dom a labhairt le strainséirí riamh." Simbelmynë recited dutifully. The stranger seemed to be caught between confused and amused. "Tá mé Simbelmynë." She introduced herself after a moment's silence. (Papa says that I mustn't _ever _talk to strangers. I am Simbelmynë.)

"Tá mé Strider." He answered switching from common tongue to the tongue of Gondor.

"Bhuel, anois nach bhfuil muid ag strainséirí níos mó!" She cried cheerily. His mouth twisted into a smile, amused at the child. Then he frowned, wondering where he had heard the familiar name. (Well, now we aren't strangers anymore!)

"Cá as duit? Cá bhfuil tú tuismitheoirí?" he asked. (Where are you from? Where are you parents?)

"Tá mé as an Pálás. Papa Denethor é i gcomhdháil." She answered her blue eyes wide with sincerity. (I'm from the palace. Papa Denethor is in a conference.) Strider was amazed. This was Lord Denethor's child! He immediately felt like an uncle for some reason. He knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How old are you?" Strider asked, once again in common tongue.

"I am six." She answered.

"Do you need a ride back?" he asked. He didn't want her to be wandering around in the dark, not such a young child.

"You have a horse?" Simbelmynë asked, looking around bewildered. "What's her name?"

"His name is…" Strider never finished since a form came running up.

"Who are you? Get your hands off Simbelmynë! Get inside now, Simbelmynë!" and just like that the other person had his sword drawn and pointing at Strider, Strider slowly rose to his feet, holding his hands up.

"General Hama! What are you doing here; I thought you were in Rohan?" Simbelmynë cried in astonishment.

"Get inside now!" Hama roared angrily. The child ran toward the palace, her eyes wide in shock. Hama turned back to Strider; Strider knew the man was uncontrollably angry; he looked like a ferocious mother bear he had once encountered. "How dare you touch the Princess? Who are you?" the General snarled at Aragorn. Aragorn stared for a moment, the man's words seeping into him. _**Princess**_. He was confused, she was the daughter of a steward she could not be a princess.

"I am Strider, I meant no harm. She fell out of the tree so I caught her; I was just asking if she needed a ride back." Strider said calmly. "She is the Princess?"

"Yes." Hama said, lowering his blade, though his eyes still glared at him suspiciously.

"I thought there was another heir. A male, bloodline to Isiliduir." Strider said, knowing he was on thin ice, but he wanted to know. Hama actually snorted.

"I am not from Gondor, but from Rohan." Hama said. "From what I know, Gondor was abandoned long ago. The people love Simbelmynë, everyone loves her. She has helped heal the aching hearts that they have. I have even heard whispers that some wish for Simbelmynë to be the next to rule."

"What do you think?" Strider asked. Hama cracked a smile, startling Strider.

"Simbelmynë is a wonderful girl. But since I am not from Gondor, I can not really say." Hama answered. Hama turned and walked away, not even bothering to make sure Strider left.

"Simbelmynë, ní féidir leat a fheiceáil Hama níos mó, a ligean ar dul taobh istigh do roinnt cócó." Boromir said, the October winds had come early. Faramir stood beside his big brother, hunching to keep warm. (Simbelmynë, you can't see Hama anymore, let's go inside for some cocoa)

"But they're right there!" Simbelmynë cried; she could see him clear as day; Hama was walking beside his horse, petting his mane and slipping him an apple

"What are you talking about; they must be a league and a half away by now!" Faramir calculated. "I think you're catching something! Come on, to bed with you!" and with that Faramir and Boromir herded the reluctant flower to bed.

"Father…" Arwen whispered, restraining her surprise. "She …"

"I know." Lord Elrond said, still watching the child in the mirror.

"Father, we must bring her here, where she can learn, surrounded by those who can help here." Arwen said, standing in front of the mirror, blocking his view. He gazed at her hard.

"We cannot."

"It's what Aunt Mir would want." Arwen said gazing back just as steadily. Elrond's jaw hardened.

"What would you suggest I do? Go in, tell everyone of the child's descent? Demand the child?" Lord Elrond asked, frustrated.

"You don't have to tell anyone. Lord Denethor knows, send a private message, he has to agree. You _are_ her uncle." Arwen answered. "I'll go!"

"No! Not you, Elrohir has been there before, he shall go." Arwen smiled, she was already planning out the bedroom for her cousin. "Arwen, do not hope too much, they may very well say no." Arwen nodded and flew out of the room, obviously not taking his warning seriously.

"Elrohir!" Simbelmynë screamed at the top of her lungs as the Elf entered through the huge grand doors, "You are back!" She went flying into the surprised but pleased Elf's arms. He lifted her off the ground, swinging her around. The nobles gaped at the sight, Simbelmynë was almost seven! Much too old for such things! Boromir wondered how the Elf could pick his sister up. Faramir remembered the Elf from long ago, he wondered if the Elrohir had another present.

"Hello dear! Much too long it has been!" Elrohir said, setting her back down. Lord Denethor watched tensely.

"I am so happy your back! Did you bring me another present? My birthday's already passed." Simbelmynë smiled eagerly at him.

"No. I have come to speak with your father." Elrohir answered.

"Then speak with him, but in private." Denethor said, standing and pointing to the large council room. Elrohir stood and followed him, Simbelmynë watched him go, her bewilderment showing. She sat down and crossed her legs, and waited for a long two hours she and the rest of the court waited, none wanting to miss anything. The door finally creaked open and her Papa came out.

"Simbelmynë, please come here." Her Papa said, Simbelmynë cautiously approached, wide eyed at the graveness of the situation. Elrohir had not come out. Denethor sighed heavily. "You have your mother's eyes; did I ever tell you that? I must have, you're so like her." Simbelmynë wondered if he'd been drinking, she knew she looked nothing like her mother, her unreachable mama. She cocked her head patiently. "Do you like Elrohir?"

"Yes!" that was an easy question.

"Simbelmynë… Tar liom." Denethor led her into the Council room. She had only been in there a few times; she thought it was much too grey and white. Elrohir sat on a chair, watching Simbelmynë shrewdly. Her father cleared his throat. "How would you like to go to Rivendell?" The name sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it, inside she was burning with shame as she shrugged. (Come with me.)

"Rivendell is my homeland, Simbelmynë, I believe you would like it, it is surrounded by waterfalls and forests and gardens." Elrohir answered, smiling at her as he described it. "It is beautiful; many have named it a heaven." Simbelmynë listened wide-eyed.

"Why are you asking, Papa?" Simbelmynë asked, turning back to her Father.

"Elrohir would like for you to go there with him to learn some things." Lord Denethor answered.

"Things…?" Simbelmynë asked.

"Well, sewing, poise, stuff." Denethor answered, not wanting to say anything more. "I promise you, Simbelmynë, you will have a good time."

"Will Boromir and Faramir come too?" She asked. Lord Denethor slowly shook his head.

"Simbelmynë, please." Elrohir said, his eyes searching hers.

"Ok." Simbelmynë finally answered. "When do we go?"

"Tomorrow morning, the sun is making it's descent for the night." Elrohir said, smiling happily at his small cousin. She was coming. In his mind he could sense Arwen's happiness. Lord Denethor looked sad and weary, his heart seemed heavy, little Simbelmynë had run out of the room, to tell her brothers and pack.

"Lord Denethor…" Elrohir said stepping forward; Denethor slowly looked up, sorrow shining in his eyes.

"May that be the truth, why must she go? Away from a family that loves her!"

"She has another family that loves her as well; surely you cannot be blind to that. Šîmbêlmÿnê's powers may be awakening; she needs to be surrounded by those that can help her. She needs to be with her elven family." Elrohir said, standing firm and tall, but feeling sympathy for the hunched mortal man in front of him. "There is nothing worse, I think, than watching someone grow up without you there." Denethor stared out the window, not speaking. After a tense five minutes of silence, Elrohir slightly bowed and walked out of the room, past the peering humans and down the hall. The important thing was to leave before too many were awake, so that there would be no scene.

Arwen paced back and forth through the now empty room, the walls were a faint blue with drawings of forests on the walls and a big blue sky on the roof. This was the room that needed to be redone for her small cousin. Arwen was having a rare moment of a very feminine need to redecorate just so, she was also showing large amounts of emotion. The other elves that had volunteered to help were Elladen, Gil and Reil. Elladen though would only be carrying things in; he had no interest in the actual designing. She knew how she wanted it, but it would take a while.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê, come on, wake up." Elrohir whispered. The sun had begun to peek over the plains but it was still mostly dark. "It's time to go Šîmbêlmÿnê."

"But I'm so tired." Simbelmynë answered, "I'll get up in five minutes." Elrohir scooped up the little girl, she had been so excited the night before that she had forgotten to dress in her nightgown before bed; she was still wearing her outfit from the night before. He walked out the pink door and down the hallway; the maids that were already awake gaped at him, an Elf carrying the tiny Princess. He made eye contact and the maids scattered off to do their chores. Simbelmynë remained asleep, her head resting on his chest. At the bottom of the stairs he was met by Lord Denethor and his sons. Boromir glowered openly at the Elf, not liking the turn of events at all. All his Father had told him was that Simbelmynë was going to go learn girly stuff with the elves.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê, you have to wake up." Elrohir whispered setting the girl on her feet; she sort of swayed but was immediately caught up in a hug by Faramir.

"I love you, Simbelmynë." Faramir whispered. The sudden loss of oxygen woke Simbelmynë right up.

"I love you too, Faramir." She whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Before Boromir could squeeze the breath out of her she hugged him. He didn't say anything, just hugged her back, reluctantly letting go for Denethor to hug her.

"You promise to send a letter if you don't like it there and you'll be back here just like that." Simbelmynë nodded her head to her father as Lamella slipped a coat over her shoulders. "Lamella packed your favorite items."

"I'll miss you Papa." Simbelmynë said.

"I'll miss you too." Simbelmynë blinked repeatedly in shock as her father handed her a small wrapped package. "Open this when you're lonely."

Simbelmynë hugged Lamella, starting to tear up. Lamella was crying freely. "Ah, I knew you were going to go someday, but it just seems like yesterday when you were a baby. Too soon, too soon! I'm going to miss my little girl." The nanny whirled around and poked her finger threateningly at the elf. "You be good to her! You watch her… and you tell her how much her family loves her, _this_ family." Elrohir nodded understandingly. Lamella sighed, looking back at Simbelmynë. Lamella was one of the three humans that knew of Simbelmynë's heritage, she'd helped Mir give birth to Mirwen; and Mirwen who'd given birth to Simbelmynë. Yes, Lamella had been around a long time. Lamella had been the one with the broken heart when Mir ran away, to who knows where, Lamella had cried when Mirwen died with Simbelmynë cradled in her arms. But Simbelmynë hadn't known any of that. Two generations of forsaken children, never knowing about their mother.

Elrond, oh Elrond. He'd never had the slightest idea. His sister Mir had left to spend a few years in Lorien. After a few months the Lord and Lady sent a messenger asking after Mir. When the Rivendell elves found out she was last seen in a small village in Gondor they secretly combed the area, only to find out Mir was long gone, leaving a three month old child with a young nurse in the village, Lamella. Her mother had fallen for a half-elven mortal, who had succumbed to a disease, leaving the child three-quarters elvish. The family was distraught, they never found Mir. Mirwen lived with them for thirty years then one day, disappeared. She stayed with Lamella while she had Denethor's child and then died. Simbelmynë was the last one, a third elvish.

Elrond had kept tabs on the child throughout her seven years, not wanting the same thing to happen to her. And now it seemed she was gaining more elvish traits then anyone ever guessed. More elvish traits than her mother had had. All her Mother had gained was the incredible hearing. But Simbelmynë had been seen hiding long before her Father had been storming up the stairs, she had eyesight, and she even had the elvish hair, straight and golden.

'Come, Šîmbêlmÿnê." Elrohir said, stretching out his arms. Simbelmynë turned back to Elrohir and went into his arms. Faramir watched with tears in his eyes as the Elf carried his sister away. Boromir glared after the two, his own eyes red.

"Come, Boromir, Faramir." Lord Denethor said, walking back inside the hall, not looking back. Boromir swiped angrily at the tears on his face. Faramir wondered if he'd ever see his little sister again.

"Elrohir, why is Boromir crying?" Šîmbêlmÿnê asked, looking back, over his shoulder.

"They're going to miss you." Elrohir answered, not bothering to turn around and see. "Would you like to hear more of Rivendell?"

"Yes! Are there other Elfes?" she asked. Elrohir chuckled at the question.

"Yes, actually they are all _Elves_." Elrohir said, correcting her punctuation. "My Father is the Lord there."

"Like Papa Denethor?" she asked.

"Well, yes, in a way, I suppose." Elrohir answered cautiously.

"Do they all look like you?" she asked, touching one of his ears.

"They all have these types of ears, but they don't all look alike. Like you and you're brothers, you all have the same…ears but you don't look alike." Elrohir was finding the questions she posed hard to answer, he knew the answer but it was hard to describe.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?" she asked.

"Yes, one brother and one sister." He answered.

"Well, what do they look like?" she persisted.

"Well, like me." Elrohir said with a sweat drop.

"But I thought you said…" Šîmbêlmÿnê said, gazing at him accusingly.

"You know what, forget what I said, you'll see when we get there." Elrohir finally said with a sigh. Šîmbêlmÿnê nodded dutifully.

"What does Rivendell look like? Can you please tell me more?" she asked, big blue eyes begging him. He smiled and recounted everything about Rivendell, he continued talking through the afternoon and went dusk settled over them, Šîmbêlmÿnê was fast asleep, a forgotten smile on her face. Elrohir whistled to his horse and brought up the speed. It would be a long trip back to Rivendell.

Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker! Wherever you're going I'm going your way. Tune drifters off to see the world, there's such another world to see. We're off to see the same rainbows and waiting round the bend my heartfelt merry friend. Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday.

Arwen gazed at the room before her, it was finally finished, Elladen seemed amused at the work all the Elves had put into it, at how grave they had been on putting something just so.

The finished project was a room painted pink with one wooden door leading out to the hall. Elladen's idea of putting a door so that she could get onto the balcony was immediately and unanimously rejected. The bed was rather big for such a young girl but it had a warm white blanket and a cute quilt, made especially for her by Arwen and the other Elf-Maidens. A porcelain vase filled with flowers rested on the head board which was thick enough to also balance a candle on it with no fear of it falling onto the bed. They had chosen the headboard because of the engraved angels and forestry scenes. Elladen thought it was a nice room for the child though he would never admit it to Arwen.

"Where do you think they are?" Arwen asked, not turning around from her surveying of the room.

"Near Moria." Elladen answered with a shrug.

"I can't wait to see her." Arwen said with a soft smile on her lips. "Funny how we've lived so long, yet for me, watching her grow without us, has been the almost painfully long. And now she's finally coming and these days are like years." She said and collapsed onto the bed. Elladen cocked a brow. Arwen got very dramatic sometimes, he didn't know why, she was usually serious and then she'd get all theatric on them. He laughed and left the room, wondering what was next. Arwen listened to the steady sound of Elladen's retreating footsteps then quick as a flash pulled Alqua out from under the bed.

"So? What news?" Arwen asked, shaking the disoriented Elf's shoulders eagerly.

"The King… Hey, stop!" Alqua said, annoyed.

"Sorry. Yes?" Arwen said.

"Well, Thranduil has found out."

"About Šîmbêlmÿnê?" Arwen asked.

"Yes. And his wife, well, she's already plotting a match." Alqua whispered.

"A match?! Šîmbêlmÿnê to whom?" Arwen asked, aghast at the idea.

"Who do you think?" Alqua answered. "He will be opposed to it though."

"Good." Arwen said with a sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't mean anything Arwen, The match is considered…advantageous, no, desirable by many in Mirkwood."

"But she is only a child!"

"Not now! No word about the match would even come up for a good long while."

"What do think, my dear Alqua?" Alqua remained silent for many minutes.

"I am afraid that I think it depends on one point."

"And what is that?' Arwen asked apprehensively.

"If she is immortal or not." Alqua answered, her hazel eyes searching Arwen's face.

"Then if the marriage should come to pass, what would you think?"

"Arwen, I am sorry. I am very loyal in a strange way to Mirkwood. Anything that would profit it in the last years, I say, let it be done." Alqua said her face grave. Arwen nodded, looking at her hands clasped in her lap. "I think I should go." Alqua said standing up; Arwen also stood and grabbed the Mirkwood Elf's arm.

"Thank you, Alqua. You have always helped me and I would know nothing without you." Alqua smiled softly then leapt from the window landing on her feet. Arwen watched even as the sun came up, she hadn't realized the time. But the news disturbed her. Šîmbêlmÿnê had not even arrived and the notorious Queen was trying to make a match with her.

" Where are we?" Šîmbêlmÿnê asked, rubbing her eyes as she woke up.

"Nearer than we were last night." Elrohir answered. "We are passing through Hollin, very close now."

"Hollin? It's so nice here." Šîmbêlmÿnê said, looking around herself at the peace-filled land. Elrohir smiled.

"Hollin used to be the home of Elves. The land will not soon forget them."

"Where did the Elves go? Are they living with you now?" She asked, Elrohir saddened slightly and answered in a softer voice.

"No, they left. To the West Havens."

"A Haven? Isn't that a safe place? Like Helm's Deep?" Šîmbêlmÿnê answered trying to remember her history lesson with Éowyn and her brother and Théodred.

"No, not quite like that. They went to another… Island, across the sea."

"When will they be back?" Šîmbêlmÿnê asked. Elrohir winced.

"Never… They stay there forever." Šîmbêlmÿnê's face saddened and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, no! Don't cry! They're happy there! It's a beautiful place, so pretty they never want to come back." Elrohir wondered if he was making this better or worse.

"Like Rivendell?" Šîmbêlmÿnê sniffled.

"Ten times Rivendell, you could never even dream of how wonderful it is." Elrohir answered.

"Are you going?" Šîmbêlmÿnê asked leaning against him, looking at the sky, as if searching for the answer to how wonderful it was.

"Yes, someday." Elrohir answered.

"Am I going?" Šîmbêlmÿnê asked, smiling at him even as her eyes drifted shut. One thing Šîmbêlmÿnê definitely did not have, was the ability to not sleep much. She slept more than any beings he knew of.

"Yes…" Elrohir answered, realizing the truth of it. Šîmbêlmÿnê could come with them, the thought had never occurred to him but now he embraced the idea. "Definitely."

She remained asleep the rest of the ride, and Elrohir finally arrived in front of his Father's house well after the middle of the night. Elrohir wasn't surprised to find his Father standing in front of the doors with a lantern. Arwen and Elladen stood behind him. Arwen was unveiling one of her rare bright smiles as they rode up.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê!" Arwen cried happily, racing forward, picking up and hugging the small child. Somehow Šîmbêlmÿnê remained asleep. Arwen cuddled the small child, a look of relief on her face. She stood there holding her cousin tightly, as if frightened that she might go away again. "She's so light." Arwen said with a smile.

"It is late; perhaps we should put her to bed and finish this in the morning." Lord Elrond said, all his children nodded and dispersed Arwen carrying Šîmbêlmÿnê to her bedroom. Arwen carefully tucked the small child in and blew out the softly glowing candles. Šîmbêlmÿnê looked like a tiny angel. Arwen smiled happily.

"Mm?" Šîmbêlmÿnê woke up, her mouth dropped open at the sight of what seemed a hundred elves crowding around her, staring at her. She couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty around her. And somehow she wasn't afraid. No, she knew these people somehow.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê." A tall dark haired man who looked just like Elrohir stepped forward, on his brow rested a golden circlet, the Elves all watched silently. Šîmbêlmÿnê's face broke into a bright smile; she stood up and reached her arms out toward him. The man smiled softly and picked her up off the bed. The elves smiled at each other. She felt safer in the Elf's arms; it was like she'd known him for a long time.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê, do you know me?" The elf asked, Šîmbêlmÿnê bent back and looked at him.

"I-I don't know. I feel like I do, and her and him." She pointed to the two elf's right beside the Elf that was holding her.

"This is Arwen and Elladen, Šîmbêlmÿnê. And I am Elrond." Elrond turned so she could see the two better. The female Elf reached out her own arms towards the child, Šîmbêlmÿnê leapt lightly into them, she wasn't at all uncomfortable with them. Arwen smiled when Šîmbêlmÿnê kissed her cheek then Elladen's and promptly fell back to sleep on her shoulder.

"I think she recognizes us, Ada." Arwen said smiling hopefully at her Father. Elladen and Elrohir smiled at each other.

"I do believe you're right, Arwen." Elrond said then gestured for them to follow him. "Come." Arwen followed still holding Šîmbêlmÿnê. They came to the large balcony that they had often sat to watch Šîmbêlmÿnê grow up. Now the mirror reflected Galadriel instead.

"Hello." Galadriel said as they all sat. The family nodded in response. "Ah, is this Edhelwen?" Arwen nodded to her grandmother and faced the child toward the Lady of Lothlorien. "She does indeed look like an Elf."

"Because she is Elvish." Elrohir said. "She has remarkable senses, she even recognized us somehow."

"Yes. You do realize this will cause some havoc between realms."

"I do not think Gondor will bother us too much. Denethor was agreeable enough." Elrohir said with a shake of his head.

"It is not of Gondor that I speak." Galadriel stated. "Thranduil's wife is a persistent woman. Santiel is quite interested in Šîmbêlmÿnê."

"Surely thou are not too surprised, you knew this would happen." Celeborn appeared in the mirror alongside Galadriel. "She will request for the child to come visit her in Mirkwood."

"She is only seven, you can not be serious." Arwen said.

"Legolas knows nothing of it." Galadriel said. "What do you think, Lord Elrond? I can not see how you could avoid it, depending on the amount of time she stays. Maybe if she were to only stay a year with you…"

"What? No!" Arwen cried in shock "The People of Gondor have had her for seven years, it is now our turn!" Arwen said, turning surprisingly angry, glaring at Galadriel fiercely.

"Arwen, calm yourself." Galadriel said soothingly. "No one is trying to take Šîmbêlmÿnê away from you. Yet, anyhow." Arwen let go of the tight hold she'd put the little girl in. She handed the somehow still-sleeping Šîmbêlmÿnê to Elladen, since he was the calmest of the three at the moment.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê is very dear to us, you know this, Galadriel." Arwen said quietly. "I do not think we should discuss this right now."

"Very well." Galadriel said, switching topics quickly. "Do you plan to tell Šîmbêlmÿnê of her heritage?"

"I think not, there is no need for now." Lord Elrond said. "Should she ever get suspicious when she is older we will tell her, but otherwise, no."

"Arwen!" Šîmbêlmÿnê sobbed as she cradled her right hand, she'd wanted to get one of the pretty roses for her but had only succeeded by embedding two large thorns in her palm. She had plucked one out through her tears but now the blood fell freely, red droplets splattering against the cold ground, standing out against the green of the leaves. Another sob escaped the girl's lips.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê! Whatever is the matter?" Elladen appeared, coming toward her from the path she'd come from earlier in the morning.

"My hand..." Šîmbêlmÿnê whimpered pitifully. "It hurts!"

"Ah…" Elladen said, examining her right hand. "You tried to pluck one of the roses." Over the past week Elladen had become accustomed to have his cousin at Rivendell, and he found himself surprised that she was alone; Arwen was almost always hovering over her. "Well, come on then." Elladen picked Šîmbêlmÿnê up and walked briskly to his father's house. He set her down in front of the fire and wrapped the open cut in a tiny handkerchief and set about to try and find the opening in which the other thorn had entered the hand by. He found it and putting his fingernail on the opposite side pushed until the thorn popped out the open end along with more blood. He looked up to see Šîmbêlmÿnê's eyes were tightly shut and her lips tightened, as if trying not to cry out.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê, your alright now. It's gone." Elladen couldn't help but be amused that the child found the experience so frightening. She would be no good in the face of a battle.

"I'm sorry, Elladen. I'll never touch the roses again!" Šîmbêlmÿnê said hugging him. Elladen laughed lightly at her serious tone.

"It's alright, Šîmbêlmÿnê. You can still touch them. But if you don't want that to happen again, you're going to have to be a little more careful." Elladen said kindly. "But I hope you've learned something today. Even though it's pretty that doesn't mean it's not dangerous." Elladen hoped this very simplified explanation would do but Šîmbêlmÿnê merely nodded and scampered away, not really thinking about what he'd tried to subtly tell her. But she was only seven; he supposed it was a bit much.

Simbelmynë sat down on her bed, holding the wrapped parcel her father had given her. She slowly unwrapped it and gasped in surprise at what she found. A portrait, of her two brothers and her father, waving. They must've had it done overnight for her. It left an ache in her heart as she looked at it, but she felt better too. Her brothers' smiles warmed her heart, and it seemed as if her father was looking directly at her. On the back of the portrait was a note.

_Dear Simbelmynë,_

_I know you are gone, playing with elves and learning, but I want you to always remember that we're here, and we'll always be here for you._

_Love,_

_Father._

"I love you too, papa." Simbelmynë whispered, holding the picture to her chest.

"Hello." Galadriel said as they all sat. The family nodded in response. "Ah, is this Edhelwen?" Arwen nodded to her grandmother and faced the child toward the Lady of Lothlorien. "She does indeed look like an Elf."

"Because she is Elvish." Elrohir said. "She has remarkable senses, she even recognized us somehow."

"Yes. But you do realize this will cause some havoc between realms."

"I do not think Gondor will bother us too much. Denethor was agreeable enough." Elrohir said with a shake of his head.

"It is not of Gondor that I speak." Galadriel stated. "Thranduil's wife is a persistent woman. Santiel is quite interested in Šîmbêlmÿnê."

"Surely you are not too surprised, you knew this would happen." Celeborn appeared in the mirror alongside Galadriel. "She will request for the child to come visit her in Mirkwood."

"She is only seven, you can not be serious." Arwen said.

"Legolas knows nothing of it." Galadriel said. "What do you think, Lord Elrond? I can not see how you could avoid it, depending on the amount of time she stays. Maybe if she were to only stay a year with you…"

"What? No!" Arwen cried in shock "The People of Gondor have had her for seven years, it is now our turn!" Arwen said, turning surprisingly angry, glaring at Galadriel fiercely.

"Arwen, calm yourself." Galadriel said soothingly. "No one is trying to take Šîmbêlmÿnê away from you. Yet, anyhow." Arwen let go of the tight hold she'd put the little girl in. She handed the somehow still-sleeping Šîmbêlmÿnê to Elladen, since he was the calmest of the three at the moment.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê is very dear to us, you know this, Galadriel." Arwen said quietly. "I do not think we should discuss this right now."

"Very well." Galadriel said, switching topics quickly. "Do you plan to tell Šîmbêlmÿnê of her heritage?"

"I think not, there is no need for now." Lord Elrond said. "Should she ever get suspicious when she is older we will tell her, but otherwise, no."

"Arwen!" Šîmbêlmÿnê sobbed as she cradled her right hand, she'd wanted to get one of the pretty roses for her but had only succeeded by getting two large thorns in her palm. She had plucked one out through her tears but now the blood fell freely, red droplets splattering against the cold ground, standing out against the green of the leaves. Another sob escaped the girl's lips.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê! Whatever is the matter?" Elladen appeared, coming toward her from the path she'd come from earlier in the morning.

"My hand..." Šîmbêlmÿnê whimpered pitifully. "It hurts!"

"Ah…" Elladen said, examining her right hand. "You tried to pluck one of the roses." Over the past week Elladen had become accustomed to have his cousin at Rivendell, and he found himself surprised that she was alone; Arwen was almost always hovering over her. "Well, come on then." Elladen picked Šîmbêlmÿnê up and walked briskly to his father's house. He set her down in front of the fire and set about to try and find the opening in which the other thorn had entered the hand by. He found it and putting his fingernail on the opposite side pushed until the thorn popped out the open end along with more blood. He looked up to see Šîmbêlmÿnê's eyes were tightly shut and her lips tightened, as if trying not to cry out. Elladen wrapped the open cut with a small handkerchief.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê, you're alright now. It's gone." Elladen couldn't help but be amused that the child found the experience so frightening. She would be no good in the face of a battle.

"I'm sorry, Elladen. I'll never touch the roses again!" Šîmbêlmÿnê said hugging him. Elladen laughed lightly at her serious tone.

"It's alright, Šîmbêlmÿnê. You can still touch them. But if you don't want that to happen again, you're going to have to be a little more careful." Elladen said kindly. "But I hope you've learned something today. Even though it's pretty that doesn't mean it's not dangerous." Elladen watched her face, hoping this _very_ simplified explanation would do but Šîmbêlmÿnê merely nodded and scampered away, not really thinking about what he'd tried to subtly tell her. But she was only seven; he supposed it was a bit much.

"What's this?" Šîmbêlmÿnê asked as she gazed at a beautiful cord of jewels. She looked around but saw Arwen wasn't with her anymore. Šîmbêlmÿnê pulled the necklace off of the pedestal they'd been on with others and resolved to go find Arwen so that she could get an answer. She raced up and down the halls, looking for Arwen but couldn't find her. She went down another hall, passing the Elf-Guards. She heard them gasp but wasn't patient enough to find out about what.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê! Come back!" Šîmbêlmÿnê looked behind her to see the two guards running towards her. She squealed and raced on, clutching the jewels and still looking for Arwen.

"What's going on?" A third elf-guard asked the second.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê has the Beaded Jewels!" he replied. "You go down that way and then when she comes you can catch her." Sure enough, Šîmbêlmÿnê took a swift turn to get the Elves off her trail but found herself being lifted up from the ground and an Elf taking the necklace gently from her.

"Lindir!" Šîmbêlmÿnê cried happily at the sight of him. Lindir cracked a smile, unable to scold a little person, especially one who was so happy to see him. "Lindir, you're back!"

"Yes, I am back." Lindir set her down on the ground. "And I see you've been busy as well."

"I wanted to ask Arwen about the necklace." Šîmbêlmÿnê smiled.

"This necklace is called Beaded Jewels in common tongue." Lindir said patiently, kneeling in front of her so that they were at the same level, or practically the same. "It was one of the first pieces of jewelry ever wrought."

"Oh." Šîmbêlmÿnê said. "Ok, I'll put it back now."

"Why don't I go put it back and you go find Arwen." Lindir suggested successfully. Šîmbêlmÿnê went off to find Arwen and Lindir returned the necklace to its rightful place, but he was wondering whether they should lock everything precious up while Šîmbêlmÿnê stayed with them.

"Hello!" Šîmbêlmÿnê cried to the guards as she rushed past them. "Good Morning, Šîmbêlmÿnê!" They answered. She was a bright star streaking past them in the morning. She turned back to wave once more at them and promptly slipped and fell to the ground with a thump. The guards all winced at the sound, helping her up. She took a moment to catch her breath and dust off her dress before continuing on down the halls. The Elves shook their heads in amusement.

Sometimes Šîmbêlmÿnê would come squealing down the hallway with a precious heirloom and five elves desperately chasing her. Those were the best days, it always ended in laughter, and the guards had something to do. And she was rather fast, even though she had such short legs. She always squealed when someone finally caught her, stealing it all in good fun.

Until she tried to steal the Sword that cut the ring from Sauron's hand.

It was a peaceful morning. The guards waited by their posts for Lord Elrond to inspect them. Suddenly a piercing scream was heard. The Elves from all over went racing towards the source of the sound, only to find Šîmbêlmÿnê unconscious on the floor, her hand holding the Sword and her face frightened.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê! Somebody, help!" A young Elf who had gotten there first shouted, only twelve summers old. She pulled the little girl into her lap and pulled the sword from Šîmbêlmÿnê's hand before cradling her, still calling for help. Thirty Elves arrived simultaneously, Arwen in the lead.

"Arasinya! What happened?" Arwen said, trying to pull Šîmbêlmÿnê away. Arasinya shook her head, trying to speak but not able to. Arwen was relieved when her Father appeared a moment later. Elladen tried to take the Sword and return it but Arasinya shook her red hair furiously when Elrond tried to take Šîmbêlmÿnê. She opened her mouth to say something but once again no words came out.

"Arasinya, you have to let me help her." Lord Elrond said. Arasinya started to shake her head, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed in a faint as well. The concerned murmurings of the Elves doubled to cries of alarm. Lord Elrond stared in shock at the two now unconscious girls. Arasinya's mother watched anxiously, even as Arwen tried to calm her.

Suddenly, Šîmbêlmÿnê woke with a wail of terror. Elrohir rocked her anxiously but she didn't calm down, her eyes were black like a starless night. Elrohir's breath caught at the sight, they were just like Mirwen's eyes. Lord Elrond hurriedly collected the child, whispering soothing spells. She slowly calmed down and at the same time Arasinya woke up, trembling in fear.

"What did you see?" Elrond asked Arasinya, Šîmbêlmÿnê was back asleep. But her face was peaceful now instead of horrified. Arasinya looked scarred. "What did you see?"

"You were there, a great battle with both Men and Elves and yrch." Arasinya answered with some difficulty, she was shaking hard with fright. "A Ring." Elrond nodded, when it became apparent she didn't have anything else to say, Elrond laid his hand on her forehead and muttered a sleeping spell, the same as Šîmbêlmÿnê's.

Arwen watched anxiously as Elladen carried Arasinya away, the mother wringing her hands. "What happened, Ada?"

"When Šîmbêlmÿnê touched the sword, it somehow showed her the Last Alliance." Elrond answered, "And when Arasinya tried to use her own power to heal Šîmbêlmÿnê, she also saw it. Her power was to meager to stop the dream and so instead she was forced to join it." Elrond then smiled at Arwen. "They will be alright, though I fear neither of them will ever forget what happened. Arasinya is a brave young Elf."

Arwen smiled when she'd seen Šîmbêlmÿnê had fallen asleep and laughed, for such a young child, she had a surprisingly strong grip on her finger. Simbelmynë had been so frightened by her experience, she'd made Arwen stay with her till she fell asleep. Arwen had laid beside her, singing lullaby after lullaby in elvish till her eyes finally had drifted close.

"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that."

A year passed by swiftly and Šîmbêlmÿnê fit right into Rivendell, the Elves became accustomed to seeing her running through the halls as fast as her legs could take her, sometimes tripping at their feet, sometimes breaking everything in her path.

But she didn't age or grow.

On the anniversary of her first day at Imladris, Galadriel and Celeborn once again appeared in the mirror.

"Lord Elrond, Šîmbêlmÿnê has not grown since she came to Imladris. I believe she is immortal just as us,"

"We can't be sure." Elladen started but Elrohir interrupted him.

"I have a suggestion if I may." Elrohir said. "Šîmbêlmÿnê grew regularly when she was at Gondor, surrounded by Mortals, and when she came here, she stopped growing, because she was surrounded my immortals."

"You are suggesting that Šîmbêlmÿnê will grow or not grow due to the beings that surround her?" Celeborn asked, considering. "That may be. And if you are correct then she is… a very strange Elf indeed."

"She is very special, but not strange." Galadriel said with a soft smile.

A few weeks later the Royal Family of Rivendell left to look at the surrounding land, since Orcs had been sighted. They had left Šîmbêlmÿnê behind, safe at Rivendell since she was still only a wee child. On the fifth night of their departure, a group of Elves in Mirkwood colors approached Rivendell.

"Gi suilon!" The head of the group cried to the Soldiers. "We have come. I am Dolor."

"For what have you come?" the Elf-Guard said.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê, of course." The leader said. "She is to visit Mirkwood."

"A rather large gathering of Elf-Soldiers." The second guard observed.

"Many Orcs have been sighted." Dolor said grimly. A blur of blue cam running out of a doorway toward them.

"Visitors?" Šîmbêlmÿnê asked breathlessly as she smiled brightly at them, she loved visitors almost as much as she loved sweets. "Where are you from, Sir?"

"Mirkwood, my small lady." The leader said with a bow. "It is lovely to meet you, Šîmbêlmÿnê." Šîmbêlmÿnê smiled wider, cocking her head to the side, forgotten flowers in her hands.

"I hear your forest is beautiful." Šîmbêlmÿnê said dreamily.

"It is lovely." Dolor said, the two elves had turned away and were speaking to his second in command. "Tolo ar Nin." Šîmbêlmÿnê looked surprised; her dark blue eyes gazed up at him in wonder. (Come with me)

"Am man?" she asked.

"Don't you want to see the forest?" he asked, she nodded eagerly. "Well, the Lady there wishes to meet you so I was sent to come get you."

"Len fael!" Šîmbêlmÿnê cried happily.

"You just need to say Lord Elrond said you may go before he left." Dolor whispered then straightened as the guards turned back.

"Lord Elrond did not tell us about this. He should be back in a few days; you are welcome to stay until he returns." The first guard said.

"Lord Elrond said I may go before he left." Šîmbêlmÿnê said with huge begging blue eyes, Dolor almost smiled.

"Are you sure, Šîmbêlmÿnê?" the guard asked, she nodded her head ardently. "Alright." He said doubtfully and reluctantly helped her onto Dolor's saddle. Šîmbêlmÿnê waved enthusiastically until they passed the mountain and the sight of Rivendell was gone.

"Agoreg vae, Šîmbêlmÿnê" Dolor said, ruffling her hair. Šîmbêlmÿnê smiled proudly then sobered a little.

"Did Lord Elrond really say I could go? Did I lie?" Šîmbêlmÿnê asked anxiously.

"Queen Santiel is very excited for you to come." Dolor said. "She is like your Father." Šîmbêlmÿnê forgot her worry, awed at the thought of meeting a Queen.

"Prince Legolas." The guards bowed, Šîmbêlmÿnê's legs ached from the long horse ride, they'd stopped several times the past few nights so she could sleep, eat and stretch but she still hurt. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. The guards had been very kind, giving her their cloaks when she complained of the rocks and clumps of dirt for her to lie upon. But she was in no mood for bowing, she wanted to sleep.

"Dolor, who is this?" The prince asked, gesturing to the child, it was very late at night and she seemed to be almost swaying on her feet. The guards exchanged glances.

"A visitor, your highness." Dolor answered. "I believe your mother is waiting to meet her."

"Oh, then you must go. She's been in a frightful state since you left." Legolas said, obviously amused with his own mother. "But the child looks like she could use some rest, so try to make her keep it brief."

"Yes, your highness." Dolor bowed again and holding Šîmbêlmÿnê's hand, led her inside.

"This must be Šîmbêlmÿnê, whom I've heard so much about!" The sugary voice woke Šîmbêlmÿnê right up, she opened her eyes to see a beautiful lady with long blond-silver hair and green eyes coming toward her, she wore a magnificent scarlet dress that twinkled with jewels. Šîmbêlmÿnê was in dreamland.

"Why, hello, child!" she said, picking Šîmbêlmÿnê up and hugging her. "Well, I'll be! You have your mother's and grandmother's eyes! Dark blue! Sometimes black if they were angry, if I remember correctly. I wonder if the same happens to you?"

"I don't like being angry." She said, still awed. "You're a pretty queen."

"Thank you. You're a very pretty child yourself. Now let me take a look at you." Santiel said, gesturing for the guards to go. "Whatever happened to your clothes, darling? Didn't you bring any others?" Šîmbêlmÿnê forlornly shook her head, feeling bad for being so silly as to forget clothes. "Well, no matter. I'll have the seamstress come and get your measurements tomorrow morning. She works very quickly; you'll have a dress by supper. Until then, I know some other little Elflings who will share some clothes with you."

"Thank you." Šîmbêlmÿnê said softly as the Queen set her down on the floor

"Now, what colors would go best with your hair." Santiel mused. "Well, light green obviously, and light blue, some yellows and pinks. Ah! And of course, lots of jewels! Do you like jewels, darling?"

"Papa says jewels are very expensive." Šîmbêlmÿnê said uneasily. "I mustn't ask for them."

"Oh, your father. Denethor." Santiel said with a disgusted sigh. "Oh, very well then. We have some beautiful shining stones that look just like jewels. But when you come next time, you'll be wearing real jewels." Šîmbêlmÿnê nodded though she wasn't sure exactly what the Queen was saying.

"You are very nice to me." Šîmbêlmÿnê said, smiling tentatively at the Queen.

"Well, I don't have a daughter, so this will be fun." The Queen let out a sad little sigh.

"I don't have a mama. She died." Šîmbêlmÿnê shared, sitting down on the steps before the throne.

"Yes, I'm sorry dear." Santiel said, and then the Queen brightened. "Šîmbêlmÿnê, I'll be your mother and you can be my daughter." Šîmbêlmÿnê cocked her head, pondering the thought.

"Can you really do that?" Šîmbêlmÿnê asked.

"Yes." Santiel said with a smile. "But we'll have to give you a new name. Elvellonwen, I suppose."

"Elvellonwen?" Šîmbêlmÿnê asked with a confused look on her face. "You want that to be my name?" Santiel nodded regally. Šîmbêlmÿnê considered then accidentally yawned and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh dear!" Santiel said with a laugh. "I forgot that you can't stay up like us. Well, she'll show you to her room, I'm afraid I have visitors that I must attend to since Thranduil is gone." Santiel turned to the maiden that stood beside the doorway, waiting. She had ebony black hair and chocolate colored eyes "Please get her a nightgown and show her to the room we prepared for her."

Šîmbêlmÿnê took the maids hand drowsily and stumbled to keep up with the maiden who wasn't absolutely thrilled to see the child, in fact she looked suspicious.

"Limwen!" Šîmbêlmÿnê woke from her drowsy state at the loud voice. She looked up and saw the flaxen-haired Elf-Prince. Šîmbêlmÿnê hid another yawn behind her palm. "Limwen, why is this child still awake?" The Maiden named Limwen started blushing.

"Well, I-I, that is the Queen kept her in the Audience Room for a very long time." Limwen said, fluttering her lashes at him. Šîmbêlmÿnê watched the flustered She-Elf in some confusion, until she realized it was just like the girl her brother had flirted with before she left with Elrohir.

"I'm so tired!" Šîmbêlmÿnê wailed in distress when Limwen seemed to forget about her after five minutes of her anxious chattering. "I just want to go to bed!"

"Limwen, why don't you go on and find the nightgown and I'll wait with-" Legolas paused not knowing the child's name.

"Im Elvellonwen." Šîmbêlmÿnê supplied hazily.

"I'll wait with Elvellonwen until you get there." Legolas smiled kindly at Limwen who flushed.

"Oh, all right!" Limwen hurried away to find the nightgown.

"I am Legolas. Gi nathlam hí." Legolas introduced himself to the disoriented seven year-old. (Remember she only looks six because of the no growing thing!). Šîmbêlmÿnê nodded not being able to sum up the energy to actually speak. "Come on then." Legolas said, grabbing her hand and gently helping her down the hall. After what seemed an eternity of walking, Legolas opened a door into a room that smelled strongly of pine. Šîmbêlmÿnê saw that the room was painted a dark green and the covers were a lighter version. At the sight of the bed, Šîmbêlmÿnê summoned all her last bits of energy and flung herself onto the bed and burrowed under the covers. She distantly heard laughter but she was already falling asleep.

"She's asleep." Legolas said to Limwen when she finally came down the hallway with a lace covered nightgown.

"Oh." Limwen said, not surprised.

"Limwen, do you know where she is from, anything?" Legolas asked her quietly after checking for guards.

"I regret that I have none, your highness." Limwen answered, the pink once again staining her cheeks from the attention he was bestowing on her.

"She is…different. I can not quite figure it out." Legolas mused to himself. "She is obviously human, and yet, there is something about her that is… Elvish?"

"Your Highness, might I make a suggestion? Ask your mother." Limwen said with a smile, well aware of the distant relationship between the two of them.

"You know she would never tell me if she could help it. And don't call me 'Your Highness', Limwen, it's strange. I call you Limwen, you should call me Legolas. It's only fair." Legolas said with a smile. Limwen turned bright red and nodded eagerly before disappearing.

"Mother, what are you planning?" Legolas asked the wind.

"Av-'osto, Elvellonwen." Legolas said trying to calm the frightened girl. "It's all right; no one is going to hurt you."

"Where am I?" Elvellonwen asked fearfully.

"Mirkwood, remember?" Legolas looked up at Dolor who had silently entered the room. He continued muttering soothing words in elvish. That was Dolor's strange power; he had the odd power to soothe others. Or rile them up, that was why he was so good to get the Elves ready for battle. The child relaxed, laying back into her pillow. Legolas stood; he liked Dolor well enough, when he wasn't using his power that was. "Ollo vae" Elvellonwen's eyes drifted shut.

"Your Highness, should you not be greeting your Father. He has only just arrived." Dolor said. "I will watch her." Legolas left, much against his will. Dolor was the main ally of his Mother, which was fine except that made him yet another person who tried to keep things from Legolas.

"Arasinya. How nice to see you again! How are you?" Arwen asked merrily; energized by the week-long trip.

"I am fine, my Lady. And you? Shall I draw a bath?" Arasinya asked reverentially.

"No, I need to find Šîmbêlmÿnê. I have a gift for her. Has she run off again?" Arwen asked cheerfully, Arasinya was practically always at Šîmbêlmÿnê's side unless Šîmbêlmÿnê ran away to have some alone time. It was extremely hard to find her then. Arasinya's eyes widened. Arwen felt worry begin to gnaw at her stomach.

"My Lady, Šîmbêlmÿnê is not here. She left." Arasinya said in confusion. Arwen's eyes widened in shock. "I thought you knew." She whispered, Arwen didn't wait to hear anything more. She grabbed the young Elf's hand and ran up the steps two at a time, and ran into her Father's study; her brother's were there with him, pointing at a map. They looked up as the door slammed loudly.

"Did you find Šîmbêlmÿnê then? Or is she hiding?" Elladen asked the same question, smiling until he saw the horrible look on Arwen's face. "Arwen, what's the matter?"

"She is gone!" Arwen answered, collapsing into a chair.

"What?!" Elrohir and Elladen demanded at the same time.

"I don't know what happened; the guards said she went to- to…" Arasinya burst into tears.

"To where, Arasinya?" Elrond asked, struggling to remain calm.

"To Mirkwood!" Arasinya choked out, Elrohir collapsed into another seat in disbelief.

"I want the guards in here now!" Elrond shouted. Elladen raced out and five minutes later came back with two guards. They bowed and watched him uneasily, wondering what had happened to put their Lord in such a mood.

"Where is Šîmbêlmÿnê?" Elrohir asked softly.

"She left. To Mirkwood with Dolor." The second guard answered.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê said that you had planned this. The fault is mine my Lord, not his." The first guard interrupted, realizing immediately what had happened.

"I knew it!" Elrohir cried. "Santiel did this! The wit…" Elrohir didn't finish his sentence since Elladen cuffed his head.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Arwen cried from her spot, in tears.

"Get the guards together, in ten minutes we ride for Mirkwood." Lord Elrond said. Elladen and Elrohir stood and followed him out of the door. Arwen knew she would not be going but watched them leave anyhow. She prayed that they could bring Šîmbêlmÿnê back.

"So this is Šîmbêlmÿnê?" Thranduil asked, eyeing the human in front of him suspiciously. Šîmbêlmÿnê shrank back. "Dear wife, how did you convince Lord Elrond for her to come and visit us?" Santiel scowled at her husband.

"The same way I procure everything that people try to stop me from getting." She answered.

"Santiel! I pray you're are not implying that you stole her away!" Thranduil demanded. Santiel smiled.

"Stole her?" Legolas demanded, appearing from behind the door.

"Oh, Legolas." Santiel sighed; it was never good when both of them teamed up against her.

"Why? When?" Legolas demanded, angrily towering above her, being a good four inches taller.

"I simply wanted to meet her, and when I sent a very polite letter, Elrond said _no_! I had to take matters into my own hands, he can be _so_ stubborn!"

"Mother, there is no reason to kidnap a child! You must return her immediately!" Legolas shouted.

"NO!" Santiel shouted back, standing up from her seat. "Don't you realize what this means, Legolas? I will _never_ give her back!" Thranduil and Legolas stared at her in shock and dismay, Santiel's hair whipped wildly in the wind that came streaming through the room. "_Never_!"

"You do not have a choice!" Thranduil shouted back, as the wind died they saw Simbelmynë looking wildly around in utter fear.

"I-I…" Šîmbêlmÿnê stuttered, traumatized.

"Iellig…" Santiel said, smiling warmly. "Come here, it's all right, Nana was just a tad upset." Santiel said, picking her up and kissing her forehead fondly. She turned her to Thranduil. "Say hello to Ada." Thranduil looked shocked at what Santiel said and as she pushed Simbelmynë into his arms.

"Ada?" Simbelmynë said, even more confused than before.

"Wife, this is unacceptable." Thranduil said, but already he found himself smiling lightly at the girl, her charms apparent when she grinned. Falling under the spell of Santiel.

"Ada!" Legolas cried, seeing the wavering look in his eyes. Legolas hesitated then leapt forth and took the child from his Father's hands. He ran out of the room as swiftly as he could. Legolas heard his Mother's shouts of rage but kept running, past the guards and past the trees. He stopped when he had run far enough away, Simbelmynë was crying. He was about to ask what the matter was when he heard the sound of footsteps and horses, only a league away.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê! It is Elrond, you must go!" Legolas set her carefully onto the ground.

"Aren't you coming?" Šîmbêlmÿnê asked sadly. Legolas shook his head, then looked up as horses came storming towards them.

"Šîmbêlmÿnê, you must go now. Leave, and never come back if you know what's good for you." Legolas told her as Elrond came riding to the fore. "Here." Legolas pulled off the ring from his hand and gave it to her. "Let not all your memories of this place be unpleasant."

"Daro!" he called to the galloping riders. The riders looked at him with concern until they saw the child next to him and they snarled, or as close to a snarl as elves could make.

"Legolas." Elrond said in surprise when he saw who was proffering the child back.

"Lord Elrond, you should go." Legolas sat the child in front of him. "My mother will be in a foul mood."

"Thank you, Legolas." Elrond bowed his head in thanks and Legolas copied. No words had to be exchanged of what had happened, they both knew Santiel too well for that. Elrond turned his steed and the parade galloped away, as quickly as they'd come.

"Bye, Legolas." Legolas heard Šîmbêlmÿnê's voice carry over the wind.

"Goodbye."

Šîmbêlmÿnê was nine, she wore a white shift underneath with thick sleeves and a red dress with the symbol of Gondor sewed over it. Her hair had grown to almost reach the back of her knees, bleached from her days playing in the sun. She always wore the simple ring she'd been gifted from the people of Mirkwood, feeling safer with it on her finger; it had a soothing power to it. The ring was pure silver, a branch circling with an emerald leaf on the top with the letter _**M**_.

She had arrived back home a week ago, and everyone was so excited to see her again that she hardly got any time on her own. She missed Elrond, Elladen and Elrohir, but she especially missed Arasinya and Arwen.

She was happy of course, to be back with her family. Her brothers had smothered her with affection and Denethor had given her a new dress. All the guards were still there and were happy to see her too. But everyone kept saying the same thing: "You haven't aged a day." She was fairly sure this was a good thing, but she wasn't so sure anymore.

Now Boromir was 14 and Faramir was 12, they were so different, but she was still the same. Her brothers had been ecstatic when she and Elrohir came back, but she'd seen her father's face. She was supposed to have grown too. And after her brother had stepped back to get a good look at her, their faces were mirrors of surprise. Nothing physical had changed, even if she was smarter than she had been.

She missed the gardens where Arwen had taught her to sew and play the harp, she missed the room where they prepared delicious meals and she especially missed the living room that the royal family always congregated at the end of the evening before bed, to sing and laugh and tell stories.

"Simbelmynë! You'd better come see this!" Simbelmynë looked up to see Faramir frantically waving at her. She jogged up to him and together they sprinted around to the front of the castle. There sat a distant relative of theirs, with her fiancé.

"What is Andromeda doing here?" Simbelmynë asked, she was wearing her traveling outfit and a guard was carrying in her luggage.

"I heard they've come so Papa will marry them." Faramir whispers back. "They want to do it now, before it's too late."

"Too late?" Simbelmynë peered down at her beautiful second cousin.

"I don't know, that's just what I heard them saying." Faramir replied.

"And what have you decided, my lord?" asked Andromeda asked, rising from her curtsy. Denethor looked at the couple and then at his own children.

"Your father, may his soul rest in peace, wrote specifically ion his will that you were not to be married until you were twenty four years old." Denethor said with a sigh. "I cannot change what he has written, you know this."

"Is there nothing you can do for us?" Andromeda asked desperately. Simbelmynë switched her gaze back to see what her father would say.

"I will marry you in two years time, I realize you had hoped for it to be sooner, but I cannot in good mind, marry you any earlier."

"Yes, my lord." Andromeda said, staring at the ground, though her disappointment was clear.

"Three weeks, three weeks!" Simbelmynë cried happily. Two years had passed, and now she was eleven, almost twelve. Everyone kept telling her how beautiful she had grown, and looking into the mirror now as a seamstress adjusted the fabric for the dress, she felt she was too. Her hair was still straight and golden, her eyes were still blue and her complexion was still fair, but she had grown. She had 'blossomed', as her nanny had told her when she resigned, since at her age she no longer needed her, but now the old lady was kept on as a advisor and friend, and a good help in the kitchen for Andromeda's wedding day.

"Are you sure I should wear blue, it seems I'm always wearing that color." Simbelmynë said to the kind lady.

"It's because you look so lovely in it. Just stand still for a moment. There!" Simbelmynë was glad when the seamstress pulled the dress off of her head. "Now go find the cook for your lunch and then you can go play." They still used the word play, though she thought those days of her life was over. But she did still play with her brothers sometimes, when no one was watching. Boromir was already sixteen and Faramir was fourteen. It seemed like the years had blown past, barely leaving time to remember any of it.

"Thanks!" Simbelmynë called over her shoulder as she hurried from the room. The seamstress shook her head with a smile, folding up the clothes. Simbelmynë ran down the halls, with less grace than many would think someone of her stature should have. But she always looked so happy that no one could bring themselves to scold her. "Hello Andromeda!" Simbelmynë called as she ran past. "Hello Lamella!" Simbelmynë dashed into her room, grabbing a woolen cape before continuing down into the kitchen. She had another reason to be glad. She was going to see Eowyn again, whom she hadn't seen since she was nine and they came to visit. She had probably grown a lot too.

"Here you go, princess, eat up." The friendly cook said, sliding the plate towards her. Simbelmynë never had to bother with decorum in the kitchen; she just plowed through it before taking off again.

"Simbelmynë, what's your rush?" Simbelmynë found Boromir running besides her.

"I have to go ride Glî." I tell her between huffs. "They're coming tomorrow. You know how good they are with horses. I don't want to look dumb."

"You're wonderful with horses, Simbelmynë I don't think you need to worry." Boromir told her as he helped her get on the horse.

"Better safe than sorry though, right?" Simbelmynë said, raining the horse in and then making it trot away. "Right, girl?"

"My King, there lies Gondor." Hama said, gesturing to the sprawling white city. "And here come Denethor's people." Sure enough, up rode a legion of soldiers in armor, who quickly surrounded the horse-riders and escorted them past the cheering crowd. The cheering reached Simbelmynë's ears as her horse trotted her around the field. She had been trying to make Glî jump the empty barrels, but it wasn't going so well.

"Eowyn!" I shout gleefully, swinging off my horse to greet her.

"Simbelmynë! It's so good to see you!" Her friend hugged her back warmly. She still had the curly golden hair, but it was longer, and she had grown, a bit taller than Simbelmynë.

"I've missed you a lot." Simbelmynë admitted. "It's been so long."

"You've changed a lot." Eowyn said.

"Papa says I caught up on my growing." Simbelmynë's giggled died in her throat at the sight she saw coming up to her and Eowyn. It was Théodred, though she could barely tell anymore. He was much taller, and he was brawnier and he was…handsome.

"Lady Simbelmynë, an honor." Théodred bowed politely over Simbelmynë's hand.

"Likewise." Simbelmynë hurriedly curtsied. Then she curtsied to Eomer, he had changed too, even brawnier than two years ago, and his hair was still curly. What had happened to everyone?

"Princess." Hama bowed and she was distracted, she flew into the general's surprised arms, laughing happily and starting to talk as fast as she could, as if afraid he would leave and she wouldn't be able to finish telling him.

"Simbelmynë, why don't you show Eowyn her bedroom." Denethor suggested.

"Yes, Father." Eowyn and Simbelmynë curtsied in sync to all the retinue and hurried up the steps. "Of course, it's the same bedroom you always have, but we painted the walls a new color because it was starting to look a little dull." Simbelmynë swung the door open and followed her inside. "What do you think?"

"I think it's lovely." Eowyn said, gracefully sitting down on the bed. Simbelmynë felt awkward. She had sat down like she was sitting on a cloud, Simbelmynë usually just bounced onto her bed.

"So, uh, are you going to be a flower girl too?" Simbelmynë asked.

"Yes, I think that would be fun!" Eowyn bounced a little in excitement and Simbelmynë felt better.

"Our dresses are going to be blue, I already saw mine yesterday. I think we'll look great in them!" Simbelmynë continued. "And we've got these golden necklaces to wear too, I think you'll like them, there's a rose made from rubies on the pendant, and Andromeda said she wanted us to throw some rose petals on the guests too."

"It almost makes me wish I were getting married." Eowyn sighs.

"We have to get married someday, I guess it'll be our turn soon enough." Simbelmynë shrugged, a moment later, in burst Faramir and Théodred.

"What are you doing?" Eowyn demanded, shoving Théodred out, obviously used to the behavior. Simbelmynë watched, slack-jawed.

"We're supposed to tell you to get ready for dinner." Théodred answered.

"You could've knocked." Eowyn said. Faramir stood in the background, obviously not wanting to get involved in the argument.

"Just meet us downstairs for dinner." Théodred said then made himself scarce.

"He has some nerve." Eowyn huffed, Simbelmynë decided to not say anything, taking her brothers cue. "Well, anyway, I'd better change."

"Oh, yeah." Simbelmynë looked down at the riding garb she was still wearing. "I'd better go, I'll see you down there, I guess."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Eowyn said, as Simbelmynë backed out of the room and went down the hall.

"It's not that she isn't the sweetest thing in the world and everything, Rill, but I mean, sometimes we just lapse into silence, and I'm not sure if she still even wants to talk to me, it's been four years. Four!" I can't see the expression on his face since I'm upside down, brushing my hair.

"I think that it'll be a tiny bit awkward in the beginning but don't worry about it, you guys have always got along. If you look like you're worried about something, it won't exactly help her, will it?" Rill said.

"I know…" Simbelmynë shrugged, looking in the mirror at herself. Funny how a person can change in four years, she was certainly not a child any longer, not at sixteen. "You think I should wear this white headband or the dark blue one?"

"I think you look beautiful in either; will you stop worrying? Breathe in, and then out. Breathe!" Rill holds my shoulders and I follow his instructions, I have to admit I feel better.

"Thanks Rill, I don't know what I'd do without you." I sigh.

"Well, you'd probably be up here sewing, with no beau to take you dancing." Rill says with a smile.

"I suppose…" Simbelmynë sighed and flopped down on the couch beside him. "Promise me you won't fall in love with Eowyn?"

"Very well." Rill leaned forward and kissed Simbelmynë then pulled back and stood up. "Now let's go greet Eowyn."

"It is my greatest honor to welcome the son and the nephew and niece of King Théoden to Rohan." Simbelmynë said with a smile, saying the words loudly and clearly for all to hear. "Along with all of his faithful subjects. Please, join us for supper. All are welcome." Simbelmynë smiled at Rill, who was watching beside her brothers. He smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you very much, Lady Simbelmynë, we are honored." Hama said above the gentle murmurings of the crowd. The crowd parted for the two noble families to walk up the steps and enter the palace.

"So, care to tell me who the strapping swordsman is?" Eowyn asked with her hands on her hips as we made our way to the table gesturing to Rill. He does look like a swordsman, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, his dark blue eyes darting around fugitively; his brown hair isn't in a hat, but left it down so it's about the same length as my brothers, maybe a little longer. I wonder how she guessed that we were together.

"Rill, um, well, he's been courting me for a couple months now." Simbelmynë whispered as they both sat down on their seats. "He's really nice."

"I imagined so." Eowyn smiled. "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Sure. As soon as dinner is over." Simbelmynë whispered back. "Hey where are Eomer and Théodred?"

"They're out helping with the horses, there's one that got spooked somehow, they're trying to calm it down." Eowyn answered readily. "When did he start to court you?"

"Rill? Um, just last fall, it hasn't been a year yet." I say, looking outside at the heat, knowing it's only the beginning of summer.

"How did he start courting you?" Obviously Eowyn was interested in the whole wooing thing.

"He just asked me to the fall dance, and then he asked me to another dance and Father was alright with it so we've been courting for a while." Simbelmynë tried to think of something interesting to add.

"Have you kissed?"

"Well, I…wait, what?!" Simbelmynë was surprised; nobody had asked her all these questions.

"Has he kissed you yet?" Eowyn asked again in a lower voice.

"Uh, yeah, a couple times, I guess." Simbelmynë was sure she was red.

"Do you like having a beau, Simbelmynë?" Eowyn asked.

"Well, yeah, he's great, he's always giving me advice and just a big help. I think I wouldn't have been able to a lot of stuff without him." I admit. Eowyn falls silent, thoughtfully chewing her salad. Neither of us speaks for the rest of the meal, distracted by the courtiers beside us who refused to stop talking no matter how many gentle hints.

"Oh, Eomer, I was just going to meet Simbelmynë's beau." Eowyn said brightly to her brother. Théodred had to stop and do a double take at Simbelmynë. No matter how Eowyn had changed over the years, he hadn't expected Simbelmynë to change like this. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

Simbelmynë smiled at him and then at Eomer. "I hope the horse has calmed down."

"Oh, yeah." Théodred answered, a little out of breath. "It's been a long time, Simbelmynë."

"Indeed it has, my lord." Simbelmynë answered. "We have not had the pleasure of speaking since my cousin's wedding." She turned her gaze to Eomer. "And you, my lord? Have you still been caring for Glî?"

"Yes, my lady. She is very happy. Her colt is doing very well, I would have brought them both back here with us, but sadly, the colt is still a little weak." Eomer answered, a broad grin on his face as he saw Boromir coming up towards them. "Nice to see you again, Boromir."

"Indeed. And how is Lalaitha doing?" And the little group lost Eomer and Boromir as they went away, laughing.

"Simbelmynë, there you are." Simbelmynë turned to see Rill grinning down at her.

"Oh, Rill! We were just going to look for you!" Simbelmynë said in surprise. "May I introduce you to Lady Eowyn and Prince Théodred of Rohan."

"A pleasure." Rill bowed. A silence followed, Simbelmynë feeling awkward, she felt as if she should say something else. Théodred felt a pang of jealousy at the warm way Simbelmynë talked to Rill. Eowyn was fascinated by the emotion in her cousin's blue eyes and almost smiled, barely stopping it in time.

"Rill, what was the first dance you brought Simbelmynë to?" Eowyn asked, filling the void.

"The first harvest dance of the fall." Rill answered, not taking his eyes off of Théodred. They seemed to be in a staring contest.

"That must've been fun." Eowyn continued.

"It was, we didn't get home till late." Then Simbelmynë's nose scrunched at a memory. "Of course, it would've been better if one of our guards hadn't been watching us the whole time. Thankfully, papa decided I didn't need a babysitter." It obviously wasn't one of her favorite memories.

"Perhaps there are more dances we can go to while we are in Gondor." Eowyn said.

"It would be a pleasure." Rill answered, bowing to her. "Simbelmynë, can I talk to you for a moment." Rill pulled Simbelmynë off to the side, where the nobles from Rohan couldn't hear them.

"What's the matter?" Simbelmynë whispered anxiously.

"I don't like the looks of Théodred." Rill answered.

"Théodred? Théodred is a pussy cat. Now Eomer could really do some damage to you but not Théodred." Simbelmynë laughed.

"No. I mean I don't like how he looks at you." Rill said.

"Théodred has never noticed me before in my life, no matter how I tried." Simbelmynë said with a smile that said she thought he was being ridiculous.

"What do you mean 'tried'?" Rill asks, looking suspicious.

"I had a crush on him when I was younger, but Rill, I don't see how that has anything to do with this." Simbelmynë looked confused.

"I don't like the way he looks." Rill said again.

"Rill, be serious, you're supposed to be the sane, steady one. I swear, there is no interest on either my or his part." Simbelmynë's blue eyes regarded him with confusion. "So don't worry, alright?"

"Fine." Rill finally agreed.

"So, what was Rill saying to you?" Eowyn asked as they strolled down the cavernous halls.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's acting really weird." Simbelmynë shook her head, looking up at a tapestry Lamella had made when she was younger. It was beautiful, with the white tree in the middle and the palace courtyard behind.

"Like?" Eowyn asked.

"Like him getting all jealous over nothing." Simbelmynë blew her bangs out of her face.

"Théodred?" Eowyn asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what the heck does he…" Simbelmynë stopped, looking bewildered. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Well, you kept looking over at him and..." Eowyn answered, smiling in amusement at the stunned expression on Simbelmynë's face.

"Looking? What looking? What do you two keep talking about that I am obviously not seeing?" Simbelmynë demanded. "I'm not interested in him!"

"Well…" Eowyn smiled, cocking her head. "But you've got a beau, so you're off-limits." She moved on down the hall and Simbelmynë hurried to catch up.

"Eowyn, wait a second. This can't be happening. It can't." Simbelmynë looked convinced. "You're pulling my leg."

"Look, Simbelmynë, you have to get used to being interested in other guys. You're fifteen already." Eowyn said, more experienced and calm in the matter. "If it makes you feel better, I doubt Rill would ever let you go."

"Eowyn! This isn't funny!" Simbelmynë shouted in annoyance.

"I'm not laughing." Eowyn shook her head then, a little smile on her face.

"I can't like him. I've got a beau, if you haven't noticed!"

"Just calm down!"

"No! I love Rill; I don't even want to have the thought that I still might be interested in someone else!"

"Well, don't stress, alright? Just let it go." Eowyn shook her friend's shoulders.

"Eowyn!" but she was already running away down the hall. Simbelmynë let out a huff of annoyance, watching her friend's retreating back until she disappeared around a corner. Eowyn couldn't be right. She couldn't.

"Rill, good luck." Simbelmynë hugged him tightly. "Stay safe."

"I will, don't worry." Rill answered as they shared one last embrace.

"Rill, I want you to know…" Simbelmynë started

"It's alright, Simbelmynë." Rill smiled warmly down at her. "I guess I always knew this would happen. A guard and a Princess? Wasn't going to happen."

"No, Rill, I'm not a princess, I'm just a…"

"You're a highborn lady." Rill cut her off again. "Please, I always knew you couldn't be mine."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Simbelmynë asked through tears. "Why?"

"Everything. Even your name." Rill looked past the hills. "Everyone knows Simbelmynë is a flower from Rohan. Ever since you were born you were meant for Théodred."

"Rill, I do love you. Very much." Simbelmynë felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"And I, you. But we weren't meant to be." Rill hugged her one more time before mounting his horse. "Don't worry about me Simbelmynë, I'm very resilient." Simbelmynë watched him ride away through her tears. She stayed outside the whole evening, until finally Lamella came to find her.

"Hello." Lamella said, sitting beside her on the bench.

"..."

"Are you going to be ok?" Lamella asked.

"Yes." Simbelmynë answered. "I'm fifteen years old, and I'm engaged to someone I hardly know when I loved someone else. It's a common-enough tale; why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Simbelmynë, I don't want you to be miserable. If you really love Rill that much, no one would ever think to try to make you marry someone else."

"Of course not, Lamella." Simbelmynë smiled and patted her knee. "Théodred is good, and I think I could very easily fall in love with him, I'm just whining."

"I don't think you're being honest."

"The truth is I did love Rill. He always knew what to say and made me feel special. He was so smart and kind." Simbelmynë admitted. "That's what made me so confused when Théodred visited, because I remembered how much I had liked him too. And he was so attentive to me and it was just… confusing!" The two sat there for a long time, a girl that was almost a woman, and a woman whose time was almost up.

"Simbelmynë." Lamella whispered after a time. "I've been speaking to your father, and I've managed to convince him to let you go visit Rivendell for a little while."

"What?" Simbelmynë asked in surprise.

"Elrohir will be here soon, I suspect. I thought you should go enjoy Rivendell before we announced your engagement to Théodred." Lamella hugged Simbelmynë tightly, tears sparkling in the wise old brown eyes. "Enjoy the last of your childhood, Simbelmynë, I love you like my own daughter." Simbelmynë started crying again, feeling as if for some reason she was really losing her nanny.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" Lamella smiled weakly. "Life's fading for me, and fast. But I've been blessed with long years, and beautiful memories."

"I won't be here when you get back." Lamella finished.

"I can't leave then, Lamella." Simbelmynë cried. "I want to stay with you."

"Oh, little girl." Lamella sighed. "Did I not tell you? I have a lived a happy life, and though it's hard to believe, I'll be going to an even happier place, where your mother, and your grandmother are waiting for me with my own children and my husband. I've kept them all waiting far too long."

"But Lamella, I don't want to be having a good time while you're dying." Simbelmynë sobbed. "I want to be with you!"

"You'll always be with me, but it would be far easier for both of us this way." Lamella looked out at the sliver of sun left at the horizon. "You will be happy with the Elves, and I can die without too many tears drowning me."

"It's not fair." Simbelmynë whispered, leaning on her nanny's shoulder.

"On the wind or across the sea..." Lamella started an old lullaby. "Hear this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me, once upon a September." Lamella hugged the weeping girl to herself, neither saying a word.

"Goodbye, Father, I'll see you soon." Simbelmynë whispered to her father as they stood out in front, waiting for Elrohir's and Simbelmynë's horses to be brought around.

"Good bye, Simbelmynë." Her father gazed blankly at the Elf. "I hope you enjoy your time there."

"I will." Simbelmynë hesitated to say anything; she'd said her farewells to her family and everyone the night before in private. She knew her father was just acting this way because of the Elf, but it made her feel awful.

"Bye, Faramir." Simbelmynë hugged him, and he didn't seem to mind, not matter that he was seventeen.

"Bye-bye." Simbelmynë hugged him tightly. "You better remember to fix my cabinet, Boromir."

"Don't count on it." Boromir ruffled his sister's hair fondly. "How will I remember without you nagging me every hour of the day?"

"Are you ready, Šîmbêlmÿnê?" Elrohir asked gently, already on his horse. Simbelmynë pulled away from her family, looking up at her nanny at the top of the steps. Lamella winked and blew her a kiss. Simbelmynë felt tears rise up in her eyes again, realizing that was the last kiss she'd receive from her. She feebly returned the air-kiss, wishing she could memorize everything about her nanny. Lamella smiled brightly, looking at the distance, then made a shooing motion at Simbelmynë.

"I guess so." Simbelmynë said, climbing onto her own horse. She watched her old nurse, take a step down the staircase, and saw the pained expression on her face, and the way each step cost her.

"_We al have to go sometime, little girl, and I prefer it be sooner than later. I'm not young anymore. All I want now is to go and see my husband and all my babies." Lamella had whispered the night before. "Please, Simbelmynë."_

"Let's go." Simbelmynë said, turning away from the sight. She tried to not look back, but she did, she wasn't able to control herself, and whipped around with tears in her eyes. Lamella waved weary hands weakly, but she looked glad. "Goodbye!" Simbelmynë shouted one last farewell through the thickening in her throat. "Ollo vae, Lamella…" (Dream well, Lamella)

"Šîmbêlmÿnê!" Arwen was shocked at the sight of her little cousin all grown up, no matter that they'd watched her through the years in the mirror. Her little cousin wasn't quite so little anymore. The older elf was perhaps not quite as cooing as the first time Šîmbêlmÿnê had come to Rivendell. "You look beautiful. You've changed so much."

"You haven't changed at all." Šîmbêlmÿnê answered, gazing at her cousin, surprised. She had known Elves didn't age, and she'd seen the same with Elrohir but for some reason it was different for Arwen. Arwen was just as beautiful and young looking as when Šîmbêlmÿnê had first visited.

"What's the matter, Šîmbêlmÿnê?" Arwen asked Šîmbêlmÿnê as she found her cousin staring at a portrait in her father's study. It was a painting of Isiliduir.

"I don't know. I feel as if I met someone who very closely resembles that man." Šîmbêlmÿnê bit her lip as she tried to remember. "But where?" Arwen had the feeling she knew who though how she ever met him was beyond her.

"Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catching days? And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you." Arwen sang as she approached Simbelmynë sobbing out in the garden. "Wasn't it beautiful running wild until you fell asleep? Before the monsters caught up to you?" Simbelmynë flew into her arms, sobbing hard, blubbering about how she knew Lamella would die eventually.

"Simbelmynë, it's going to be fine." Boromir said taking notice of her shaking hands as she tore the piece of paper in her hands to shreds. "Trust me."

"I know." Simbelmynë said as the carriage jolted over a large rock before continuing on at the same steady pace. Simbelmynë anxiously cleared the front of her dress. It was made of some fabric that if you touched the top, your hand would slide. It was, predictably, white with such wide bell-sleeves that Boromir had wondered aloud if they were going to steal all the silverware from Rohan.

Her waist was tucked tightly in with a corset and then on top of the dress there was an aquamarine colored silk that wrapped around her waist and held with a silver brooch so it looked like a large silk belt or corset. Around the neckline, the end of the sleeves and down the middle of the skirt was embroidered vines made of the same blue with stars on them.

Her brother now held out a necklace that she had been instructed to not wear until they got close to Rohan, lest it break. It was a simple chain of blue sapphires that glittered prettily in the candlelight from the lantern. Faramir handed her the tiara, and Simbelmynë wondered for the second time that day why her father could not have gotten himself out of his royal duties to see his daughter get engaged. But she couldn't blame him, not really. She didn't want to be here either. Not without Lamella reassuring her and helping.

"You look beautiful." Faramir reassured her and Simbelmynë tried on a smile for him. She carefully placed the tiara on her head and then gazed into the mirror she'd brought along. It was actually more of a circlet then a tiara, with the large lapis lazuli gem resting on her forehead as the rest of the circlet went around her head, each with smaller precious stones of blue. From each small gem to the next a thin silver chain connected them all. Father had said that it had been her mother's.

She took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, trying to find herself then set the mirror aside as she heard the cries of the coachmen.

"What's going on?" Simbelmynë poked her head out the window to ask when she saw they were there. Rohan was amazing. She could see a town of lights at the top of a large mountain, glittering like stars. She imagined that was what a fairy palace looked like from afar.

Her nervousness doubled as they saw the golden hall, where she would be officially engaged. The carriage slowly came to a halt and through the window she caught a glimpse of Eowyn and her brother waiting to greet them. Simbelmynë took a deep breath as the coachman opened the door and out went Boromir and Faramir. Faramir turned, and like the trained gentleman he had been brought up as, helped her out of the carriage.

Simbelmynë took Boromir's arms after the necessary introductions and greetings and up the steps they went.

I look around the room as the crier announces us.

'Breathe, Simbelmynë.' I repeat to myself as we take the first step and then another down the stairs. 'Breathe!' Soon, I am surrounded by the people who were the nobility of both Rohan and Gondor. They gushed over me.

"It's a lovely engagement party; it has been too long since we were festive." Nilda, an overly friendly lady said. Her eyes darted around the room as she talked, and I found her rather insincere. "Oh! There's my man, goodbye!" and with that, Nilda was gone. I shake my head and smile, amused and less nervous. I look around the ballroom to find beautiful blue eyes staring at me. It was Théodred, if he had been handsome before he was much so more now.

My heart stopped for a moment when I saw him and then it started up again, faster, like a hummingbird fighting against a storm. I feel heat and a smile creeping onto my face as I see Théodred start to make his way to me through the crowd. Théodred bows as he comes near and smiles cautiously before kissing my hand.

I feel much too warm as he leads me out to the dance floor. How could I feel this way in a single instant? I've never felt this way before. Not with Rill, not with anyone. The musicians start playing and I can hardly breathe as we whirl around the floor on a more up tempo number. Then it ends, much too soon it feels and I feel like a fool, I can't take my eyes away from his.

Then we separate, and I don't know if it's my imagination or if I can see a touch of regret as he lets go of my hand. Before I can say a word to him, Boromir comes dancing by and grabs me for the next dance. I enjoy myself, but I can't help looking over his shoulder for Théodred. Boromir laughs as he twirls me one last time, trying to trip me and I'm momentarily distracted, trying to keep my footing. I slap his shoulder; he always tries this, ever since we were children. But it seems cruel of him to try and embarrass me on my engagement night.

Engagement night. Théodred.

Just as I remember this a horn blares and all the dancing stops and the happy chatter around us ceases. Upon the dais King Théoden stands, holding forth a parchment. He gestures to Théodred. Boromir gently grabs my arm and pulls me toward the dais. My heart stops again as I realize that the night is almost over and we're doing the ceremony. I feel a rush of emotions trying to get past the dam I'd carefully constructed for the evening.

"King Théoden." Boromir bows after he walks me up to the dais and takes a step back. I take a step forward and hear Théodred start to read from the parchment, starting with names and titles, which I hear takes a much longer time than the rest of the ceremony. I'd never even heard my full name before.

"Lady Simbelmynë Lamella Mir Sere and Prince Théodred Farad Solstice are here today to bind themselves in an engagement. Speak now, or forever hold your peace." I wasn't sure if the King was addressing me or the crowd. I looked away from Théodred, out into the crowd, and if I hadn't been so nervous I would have screamed in utter joy. To the back of the crowd, hidden under cloaks and smiling secretly were Arwen, Elrohir and Elladen. Arwen lifts her hand a little in greeting and I feel a bit better. I'm caught unawares when Théodred reaches forward and grabs hold of my hands. I start then blush as I remember it's part of the ceremony. I should be paying attention; this is the second most important day of a woman's life, after her wedding day.

I glance back over at Boromir and Faramir, each seem a little more formal than I'd hoped. I'd hoped they would grin and relax me but apparently not. I make the mistake of looking over to see what Théodred's reaction to all of this is. I'm sucked back into those blue eyes of his. I feel my knees weaken a bit as Théodred smiles at me and I smile faintly in return.

Dimly in the background I can hear King Théoden still talking. "Lady Simbelmynë, do you hereby take this man as your future husband and Lord?" I'm jerked away by those words. I'm supposed to say 'I do', I know that well enough. But I'm scared to open my mouth and say it. I remember the hope everyone's placed on me and the anxious silence as they wait for my answer.

"I do." I manage to whisper, staring down at the floor of the dais as I realize I said it. For some reason it all had seemed far away on the way here to Rohan. Kind of dream-like and now that I've said that…

"And do you, Prince Théodred, take this lady for your wife-to-be, and lady?" King Théoden asks.

"I do." I hear Théodred say and I blush at the floor. Grateful for the confidence of his answer.

"Then I now pronounce Lady Simbelmynë and Prince Théodred betrothed!" I jerk my head upright as I hear that. It's done. I'm engaged. The hall is filled with cheers and the bands starts playing again, the same tune I and Théodred had danced to earlier this night. I gulp as he kisses my hand again and then I'm swarmed by people.

"Simbelmynë!" I tightly hug Arwen as she manages to get to me through the crowd.

"Arwen, thank you so much for coming!" I say into her shoulder as she hugs me.

"I would never miss it." Arwen smiles, and then glances slyly over at Théodred. "You got a wonderful man."

"Arwen!" I blush but I know what she says is true. Most girls get someone who's horribly old, who doesn't care a lick about them, or has no money.

"I guess you're future is all taken care of now." Elrohir says and I squeal in delight as he picks me up and twirls me around, the same way he did as when I was a child. It makes me happy even though I can hear some agitated whispers from some of the nobles. I'd almost forgotten the feeling of being a child. I look at Elladen's wise eyes and Arwen's sweet smile and feel Elrohir patting my head and a sudden longing for the past over takes me. Tears flooded my eyes in an instant.

"Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up; I could still be little. Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up; it could still be simple." I whisper as tears flow down my cheeks as all the emotions I'd been fighting against get loose. They all crowd around me in a hug and I let out something that's between a laugh and a sob. Arwen dabs off my tears and smiles down at me in a slightly nostalgic way.

"Always remember that you are loved." Arwen whispers, then the crowd of those from Rohan press in on me to congratulate me and they disappear.

"May your marriage be a happy one!" "We've been looking forward to this for so long!" "May the hair on your heads never turn grey!" "Congratulations!" It all pours down overwhelmingly on me and I feel suffocated but I smile and accept all of it. Lamella would have been proud. Then finally it's over and I'm ushered into the carriage by Boromir and Faramir, without seeing my betrothed again.

"Simbelmynë, we're going to stay here for a bit more and ride some of their horses back, alright?" Boromir says as he shuts the door. I nod; I'd like some privacy anyway. "You did a good job." Boromir grins and then whistles to the coachman and the coach lurches before going away at a steady trot. I gulp and look out the window. Faramir smiles and waves goodbye. I settle back onto the couch, pulling my feet up and tucking them under the voluminous dress. It's going to be a very long ride. I fell asleep quickly despite the bumpy road.

Simbelmynë woke up when the carriage jolted. She rubbed her eyes and found she couldn't go back to sleep, with Théodred running through her mind over and over again.

"There I was again tonight, Forcing laughter, faking smiles; same old tired, lonely place… Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy; vanished when I saw your face." Simbelmynë sighed, sliding her hand over the window. "All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you…"

Simbelmynë blushed as she remembered Théodred coming towards her. "Your eyes whispered how we met, across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me." "And it was enchanting to meet you… All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you!"

The carriage halted, Simbelmynë jumped out of the carriage as it stopped to give everyone a chance to stretch their legs and for the horses to eat a snack. "This night is sparkling, don't you let it go! I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home. I'll stand forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you!" Simbelmynë ran through the open fields, trying to get rid of the energy she had. Simbelmynë sat down on the field looking up at the stars sadly as she wondered about him.

She didn't know him at all, what if he was already in love with someone and she was holding the two from being together. What if she was getting in the way and she wasn't his true love? "The lingering question kept me up, 2 AM, who do you love? I wondered 'til I'm wide awake.

"And now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door! I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, It was enchanting to meet you!" All I know is I was enchanted to meet you!"

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home!  
I'll stand forever wondering if you know…" Simbelmynë took a deep breath, wishing he was right beside her and he could hear what she was saying. She was filled with an unreasonable giddiness as she remembered the kiss on the hand. It made all her other feelings go away in an instant so that she felt like a shooting star. "This night is flawless, don't you let it go! I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone! I'll stand forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you!" Simbelmynë felt the stars' smiles and heard the faint sound of horses being hitched back onto the carriage.

"This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the story line ends!  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again! These are the words I held back, as I was leaving to say I was enchanted to meet you."

"Lady Simbelmynë!" She heard the coachman yell. "It is time for us to be on our way! Lady!" Simbelmynë reluctantly went back to the carriage, realizing that she had muddied her dress, and even though she knew she had been wasteful, she couldn't make herself care.

"What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Théodred's cousin, Eomer asked in concern as Théodred came stumbling in to the room.

"Some wine and say what is going on!" his best friend, Cevin asked, already drunk from the party's wine. The two friends sat with Eomer at a table, Cevin's beer mugs littered the tabletop.

"A ghost you say, a ghost maybe." Théodred started wistfully. "She was just like a ghost to me, one minute there, and then she was gone!" Théoden answered, Cevin's mouth dropped open in surprise and then he laughed.

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is the young prince in love at last? I have never heard him 'ooh' and 'aah'!" Cevin shook his mane of black hair, still laughing, as if Théodred were a young boy dabbling in love.

"Had you been there tonight you would know how it feels; to be struck to the bone in one instant of breathless delight!" Théodred immediately defended himself.

"Who do speak of then, Théodred?" Eomer asked, his face a mask.

"The lady to be my wife!" Théoden answered readily and Eomer smiled.

"Indeed, then you are lucky in love!" Cevin said. "Not many men have the luck to fall in love with the one already promised to them!"

"Indeed, Cevin speaks true. Too often men fall for some other lady then their intended." Eomer shook his head. "They rarely receive their own happy endings."

"I could never love someone else!" Théodred said.

"Never?" Eomer asked with half a smile.

"Never." Théodred reaffirmed.

"Oh really? I can remember some lovely ladies you loved with passion. Does the name Sky ring a bell? It used to. Or perhaps the lovely April?" Cevin said, jabbing his finger at the prince. "And let's not forget Rosaline, whom you were just pining over last month!"

"Do not mock me! I did not know what love was before!" Théodred cried.

"And what makes you so sure you do now?" Eomer asked.

"Had you been there tonight you might also have known; how the world may be changed in just one burst of light!" Théodred was feeling somewhat frustrated that they didn't believe him.

"Théodred, do not be swept into one moment's greeting." Eomer said. "Surely you could go visit this lady, to see if you are indeed in love. Who knows? She may abhor something you adore."

"I do not understand why you are trying to convince me otherwise since we must marry either way." Théodred said. "I admit your idea is best. I would like to know my bride more than that she has a pretty smile and ensnaring eyes."

"I wish you were with me Lamella." Simbelmynë whispered, bending down and gently placing the peony by her headstone. It was plain, meant only to mark where she lied. "I wish you could tell me what to do now. My days feel empty and long. Faramir and Boromir are so busy… If you were here we would go pick flowers in the orchard. Remember?

"You always said Mother's spirit lived in the Orchard. But I don't know what you mean since Faramir and Boromir told me Mother was buried underneath the great oak. Why would a spirit travel so far?" Simbelmynë looked around the empty rolling plains. "Perhaps it is best you are gone after all. I don't think you would approve of what I've become."

"Princess Simbelmynë." Simbelmynë came out of her trance to see a young guard with brown hair standing behind her, as if he had been waiting patiently for a long time. Simbelmynë's heart skipped a beat as she recognized him.

"Rill…" Simbelmynë breathed.

"You're Ladyship." Rill bowed.

"Has time truly erased our friendship?" Simbelmynë asked quietly.

"No. I don't think that would ever be possible." Rill bestowed her with a familiar smile. "Indeed Lady, I thought it would take many years to forget you before, but now I think it is impossible."

"Rill, Lamella…" Simbelmynë started.

"Yes. I am very sorry. I know how much she meant to you." Rill interrupted her. "She was very old, was she not?"

"Yes. She was but a teenager when my grandmother had my mother." Simbelmynë paused. "I think she's happier where she is. Truly, truly happy."

"The gods conceal from men the happiness of death, that they may endure life." Rill said. Simbelmynë's shoulders sagged a little as a new thought weighed upon her.

"Do you believe what they say about the next life…? That you get whatever you wish?" Rill asked.

"I don't know. I hope so." Simbelmynë sighed, leaning against Rill unconsciously.

"Indeed." Rill gulped.

"Do you think that… that Elves and Men, once they've died, all go to the same place?" Simbelmynë took her turn to ask.

"I suppose so. But most likely there are many more men then Elves." Rill laughed, thinking it the funniest thing in the world. "I wish…" Rill started then stopped as he saw the girl walking down the hill.

"Oh…" Simbelmynë said, at once recognizing the situation. The girl stopped at the bottom of the hill, a respectful distance away. She was pretty, with midnight-colored hair and big warm brown eyes. Her skin was a tan cinnamon. "My name is Simbelmynë." Simbelmynë took a step towards the girl, hiking up her big black mourning skirt.

"My name is Clove." Clove answered with a bright smile. "I'm so happy to meet you! Rill has told me so much about you!"

"Really?" Simbelmynë asked. "All true, I hope."

"Of course. Rill never lies!" the girl praised him.

"I remember…" Simbelmynë smiled wistfully as she was plunged into a pool of memories before resurfacing. "How long have you known Rill?"

"We grew up together." Clove smiled. "I lived only a mile away."

"What a beautiful ring." Simbelmynë said softly, noting the carved oaken ring on the girl's finger, she could recognize his work anywhere.

"Yes. He gave it to me when we got engaged." Clove smiled and blushed, fingering the engraved flowers. Engaged. Why did that word send a pang through her heart? Simbelmynë gulped.

"When is the wedding?" Simbelmynë asked.

"Three years time." Rill answered. "I hope you're family will come, Simbelmynë."

"We would never miss it." Simbelmynë answered. "Etha eil thou beni low, Rill." (May you have many children, Rill.)

"What does that mean? Is that the secret language Rill said you made up?" the girl blabbered on. Clove was sweet, but the fact that she knew about their language furthered Simbelmynë's sadness.

"Yes. I wish you two all the happiness in the world." Simbelmynë looked into Clove's eyes. "I really truly do."

"Thank you." Clove whispered. Simbelmynë smiled, and turned away, heading towards the Orchard. She let out a sigh as she came to her favorite tree. All around her, the tree's blossomed in white and pink. There was far too much to think about now. Simbelmynë laid her head against the trunk of the tree, listening to the birds singing till they suddenly fell silent.

"As I walked through the meadows  
To take the fresh air,  
The flowers were blooming and gay;  
I heard a fair damsel so sweetly asinging  
Her cheeks like the blossom in May." Simbelmynë's eyes widened upon the sight she was greeted with when she looked to see who was singing. It was Théodred. "Said I, Pretty maiden, how came you here  
In the meadows this morning so soon?"

"For to gather some may, for the trees they are all in full bloom." He smiled when she sang the next verse. She knew the song well enough. Lamella had sung it to her sometimes.

"Said I: Pretty maiden, shall I go with you, to the meadows to gather some may?" Simbelmynë thought he was a good singer; she smiled shyly.

"O no, sir, she said, I would rather refuse, for I fear you would lead me astray."

"Then I took this fair maid by the lilywhite hand; on the green mossy bank we sat down; and I placed a kiss on her sweet rosy lips, while the small birds were singing around." Théodred paused. "And when we arose from the green mossy bank, to the meadows we wandered away; I placed my love on a primrose bank while I picked her a handful of May." Théodred pulled out a bouquet of roses with small blossoms from the trees entwined.

"Thank you." Simbelmynë whispered, reddening as she looked down at the pretty white roses. She didn't look up but decided to try and start a conversation anyway. "When did you arrive, my Lord?"

"A little after noon, I'd say." She heard Théodred answer. "I had a time of trying to find you."

"Yes, my lord. I was by Lamella's grave." Simbelmynë answered.

"I am truly sorry. I remember Lamella was always a jolly soul. I am sure she will find her way." Théodred's voice sounded confident. "I remember she always made the best cookies, and once you're brother took the dough and ate it all himself."

"He was sick for a week!" Simbelmynë suddenly laughed as she remembered, clear as crystal. "Faramir hasn't eaten raw dough since!"

"Yes, I remember." Théodred smiled. "You never…" Théodred trailed off. "That is, you and Eowyn never spent much time with us boys. You were always off doing something else."

"If you remember correctly, my prince, we couldn't have even if we wanted to. You boys were always in trouble." Simbelmynë smiled, forgetting her awkwardness as she remembered everything.

"But most of the time it was you girls who put us there." Théodred said.

"I beg to differ. We were the model of goodness." Simbelmynë knew what she said was far from true.

"Right." Théodred smiled. Simbelmynë still felt a little weak-kneed at that smile. As if he were melting her into a puddle of water. "You have grown very beautiful, Simbelmynë."

"I thank thee, my prince." Simbelmynë curtsied so he couldn't see her red face.

"Must you call me that?" Théodred asked. "I remember a time when we were simply Simbelmynë and Théodred to each other."

"Indeed, I remember it too." Simbelmynë looked at the massive cherry tree they were by as if it were the most fascinating thing she'd seen in her life. "But that was before."

"I don't see why time could have changed our friendship." Simbelmynë felt a pang go to her heart. Hadn't she said the same thing to Rill? Was she such a hypocrite?

"If I may be so bold, my Lord, I think that we will always have our memories." Simbelmynë said. "Even if we wished it not so."

"Call me Théodred then, Simbelmynë. Please." Théodred held out his arm to her.

"If you insist." Simbelmynë blushed. "Théodred."

"Thank you." Théodred said as she took his arm and off Théodred led her back to the grand castle.

"Théodred, I'm glad you were able to find Simbelmynë." Denethor smiled down at them. "It is high time for a bit of supper."

"Yes, my lord." Théodred answered, he looked over at Simbelmynë and smiled. "I'm sorry I did not send a note saying I was coming."

"Don't worry; the cooks are thrilled to have a prince to cook for." Simbelmynë said wisely. "But may I as ask why you came?"

"I- Well, I came to see you. To talk to you." Théodred answered unsurely.

"Why?" Simbelmynë asked in bewilderment.

"Well, we are engaged." Théodred worried he'd say something to offend her. "And I don't know much about you. I'd like to get to know you better." Simbelmynë's mouth fell open, she hadn't expected that response. She closed her mouth and looked around.

"I'd like that." Simbelmynë admitted. "Even though we grew up together, I suppose we've both changed a lot."

"Perhaps." Théodred answered. Just then, out from the grand white castle came Boromir.

"Théodred!" Boromir was a little breathless from sprinting. "When did you arrive?"

"Only a little while ago." Théodred answered. "I'm sorry for coming and giving no notice." Boromir shook his head and clapped Théodred's shoulder.

"No, it's always a pleasure when you come. Did your cousins also arrive?" Théodred shook his head, an apologetic smile on his face.

"No, I'm afraid they both decided to stay in Rohan."

"Oh, well. Let's go to dinner!" Boromir said jovially, taking Simbelmynë's arm. Théodred shrugged his shoulders to her and followed.

"A delicious meal. One of the finest." Théodred complimented the cook after dinner. The cook beamed and went back into the kitchen.

"Simbelmynë, why don't you show Théodred where his room is?" Simbelmynë turned red immediately and her brothers immediately came to her rescue from her drunken father.

"I'll take him." Faramir said, leading him away while Boromir escorted the red Simbelmynë to her own bedroom.

"I can't believe father said that!" Simbelmynë said, still a bright red, hiding her face behind her pillow.

"He didn't mean any harm. He was drunk." Boromir said.

"I know." Simbelmynë said, though it was muffled behind the pillow. "Don't be sad if you find I died of embarrassment overnight. I lived a good life, except for a few humiliations."

"You goose." Boromir laughed, patting her head. "Go to sleep."

"I'm sorry that you have to leave so soon." Simbelmynë said quietly as they walked through the orchard.

"So am I. If it is all right with you, I'd like to come visit again. Soon. " Théodred smiled.

"I'd like that." Simbelmynë blushed. Théodred looked around and then down at her with a smile.

"You know this is the exact spot we met when I first got here." Théodred smiled. "And remember the song?"

"Yes." Simbelmynë admitted.

"We never finished it."

"We'll finish it someday." Simbelmynë laughed

"I hope so. I can't think of anyone else I'd want to finish it with." Simbelmynë blushed. Théodred leaned forward and quickly kissed her, before she knew what was happening. If she had been blushing before she was red now, the color of tomatoes. "I love you, Simbelmynë."

"I love you too, Théodred." And there it was. Out there. It couldn't be taken back. And neither really wanted to.

"So you and Théodred are serious?" Rill asked later that evening, after he had left back to Rohan.

"We are engaged." Simbelmynë reminded him playfully. Then she frowned. "Is that all right with you?"

"Sure. I'm engaged too." Rill answered. "It's just weird to see you engaged with some other guy. I guess I always thought I'd be that guy."

"I thought you loved Clove." Simbelmynë said.

"I do. Very much." Rill answered. "But it was an old dream, it still feels strange."

"Clove seems like just the girl to make you happy." Simbelmynë took his hands in hers. "I know you will have a wonderful future."

"Yes. I see it too, when she talks to me. It all springs to life in front of my eyes." Rill squeezed her hands. "We'll always be good friends though."

"Yes. That is also in the future." Simbelmynë and Rill spent the rest of the evening in a cozy silence; each satisfied with their future.

"SIMBELMYNË!" The crowds cheered as Simbelmynë came through Rohan toward the Golden Hall. She smiled at them, not showing how worried she was. Eowyn had sent a message saying that her Uncle was falling terribly ill. She was here to see for herself and once again see her childhood friend and converse with her future husband, Prince Théodred. She waved and smiled, trying to acknowledge all of them. Her horse started a bit as a woman came running into the middle of the path with a small child in her arms. Simbelmynë looked to her guards, unsure what she was supposed to do. Hama mimed kissing the child's forehead. Simbelmynë quickly complied and kissed the child's cheek. Before she had sat straight up again in her saddle there was a swarm of more children and young babes. Hama was silently laughing at her as she went around kissing them all.

"You could have just ridden on." Hama said when they had arrived at the Hall an hour later then they should have.

"Nonsense. If I am to marry Théodred I have to converse with his people or I will be an outsider." Simbelmynë looked as if she regretted saying that. "I mean-"

"It's all right, Princess." Hama laughed. "I know what you mean and I respect it."

"Thank you, sir." Simbelmynë smiled and then waved when she saw Eowyn waiting at the top of the steps. Her heart gave a little jolt as she saw the anxiety clouding her friends' eyes.

"Simbelmynë, I'm so glad you've come." Eowyn said. "Please come inside."

"What is happening, Eowyn?" Simbelmynë asked as they walked towards the King's room. "Tell me, please."

"The King is very sick in the mind. He is starting to forget things. He can't remember his wife or his brother. It is only a matter of time before he forgets that he's a king!" They stood in the hall outside of the door as they conversed.

"I don't understand what could have caused this." Simbelmynë frowned. "He has always been healthy; did anything fall on his head?"

"No, it's come on gradually. First, by his looks, we thought he had a cold, and then it slowly worsened." Eowyn said.

"Is he dying?" Simbelmynë asked in alarm.

"No. He is not dying Simbelmynë." Théodred said to the girls as he came out of the room. "My father has a strong constitution. I am sure this is only a passing spell."

"It does not feel right." Simbelmynë muttered to herself.

"Come, let us eat and delay this sad talk some few hours." Théodred said, steering the girls towards the Throne room where they were to eat. They all sat and talked about other things and their hearts lightened.

"Eomer, what was the trouble?" Théodred asked as his cousin when he came in halfway into dinner.

"Some of the horses were skittish. There's a storm coming tonight." Eomer replied, sitting down at the table and scooping the meat and mashed potatoes onto his plate and sprinkling gravy liberally on it. "It'll last for a few days I think."

"Then how shall I get home?" Simbelmynë asked. Eomer looked surprised when he saw her.

"Lady Simbelmynë…" Eomer looked to his sister. "She came today?"

"It is the twelfth, brother." Eowyn said patiently.

"Excuse me, Lady." Eomer said apologetically. "I didn't see you."

"It's all right, but I was planning on leaving tomorrow." Simbelmynë said.

"You are more than welcome to stay as long as you wish." Théodred said.

"We have plenty of guest rooms." Eowyn said.

"Thank you, I would like that." Simbelmynë smiled thankfully.

"I was going to suggest we went riding tomorrow, Simbelmynë." Théodred said to Simbelmynë. "Perhaps because of the weather…"

"I would still like to go riding." Simbelmynë smiled apologetically for interrupting. "If the weather is not too hard on the horses and if not, you can give me the tour of the town. I was only able to see a little when I got here."

"You won't be able to see much in the rain." Théodred replied.

"I mean the inside. For example, the carver's shop and the blacksmith you're always going on about and the lady who sews all your clothes."

"Well, I suppose that is something we could do. It should keep us busy for a bit. They're all chatterers except the Blacksmith though if you ask him about his scar he can keep you entertained for an hour." Théodred laughed and Simbelmynë nodded happily. "Good! Now I would like to go see Gli."

"Gli is in the stables. Perhaps you should wait. She is being horseshoed." Eowyn said. "Let's go and find a room for you." Simbelmynë nodded and went with Eowyn who glided down the halls and a strange question popped into Simbelmynë's mind.

"Have you ever been in love, Eowyn?" Simbelmynë asked and Eowyn looked surprised.

"No." she replied. "I do not have time for love, not with Uncle Théoden so ill."

"Eowyn, I have a gift of foresight into some matters, as my brothers do too and I fear that whatever it is comes from an evil magic. I fear someone is trying to get rid of the king and weaken the country."

"What is the matter?" Simbelmynë didn't answer but stopped walking. "Simbelmynë?"

"Théodred, I am never so happy as I am when I am with you." Simbelmynë said. "But I worry that that happiness is about to disappear."

"It will never disappear, Simbelmynë." Théodred reassured her, pulling her close. "Because when you love someone you have a piece of them in your heart and even death cannot take it away." Théodred looked at her and she felt again the surge of happiness and then the uncertainty.

"But- What if-" Simbelmynë started but stopped.

"We just have to enjoy right now." Théodred whispered.

"I'm going too!" Simbelmynë cried. She was now much older, and in the next year she was arranged to be married to Théodred. She wasn't about to miss this last chance for an adventure before she settled down permanently. Especially since staying would just give her too much time to think about the argument she had had with Théodred and that was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Simbelmynë, you just want to go to Rivendell." Boromir laughed.

"But bringing a woman with you, does that not soften opinions in your favor?" Simbelmynë asked. As she had grown, so had her looks. Her straight golden hair now swept the floor when she left it down and her blue eyes had darkened even more, though they were not black. She was not as short as she had been either. She was the pride of Gondor, an acclaimed beauty, and she was still gentle and sweet, and preferred the company of the lesser class to kings.

"Are you so determined to go?" Boromir asked.

"Yes. I will follow at a distance if I must." Simbelmynë answered.

"Very well." Boromir finally said, helping her onto the back of his pony. "Hold on tight." Simbelmynë was thrilled. She just hoped her father wouldn't have a conniption when he found she had left with her older brother. She also wished Faramir were coming, but she knew one of her brothers had to stay to protect the city. She passed familiar landscapes from the times she had gone with Elrohir and found her heart beating faster as they drew nearer. In three days, they were at Rivendell.

"ARWEN!" Simbelmynë cried in joy when she saw her mentor standing beside a rugged man. Her friend hugged her tightly. When Simbelmynë pulled away she recognized the rugged man. "Strider!" Simbelmynë cried in surprise. She moved forward and hugged him before she thought better of it.

"Simbelmynë, do you know him?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, Strider saved me when I was a child. I fell out of a tree and he caught me." Simbelmynë answered. She didn't notice Arwen exchanging a glance with Strider.

"Why are you here, Simbelmynë?" Arwen asked.

"Boromir brought me. I wanted to see you all again." Simbelmynë answered.

"I'm so glad to see you again. How is Théodred?" Arwen walked away with Simbelmynë happily chattering on about everything at her home. Arwen was sorry when she had to excuse herself to go and give the new arrivals a tour around the grounds. She was pointing out the waterfalls when she heard Simbelmynë distantly singing. Before she could stop them, the two hobbits raced towards the sound and the group had no choice but to go after them. Aragorn and Legolas found it amusing, while Gimli was quite annoyed with the hobbits. The group found Merry and Pippin watching Simbelmynë sing in secrecy. She seemed unaware of their presence.

"What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice  
The water's always changing, always flowing  
But people, I guess, can't live like that  
We all must pay a price  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
What's around the riverbend  
Waiting just around the riverbend?" She dove under the water and came back up with a grin.  
"I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Where the gulls fly free  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send  
Jut around the riverbend,  
For me,  
Coming for me" Simbelmynë jumped on top of a rock and leapt off, making an enormous wave of water land on the two hobbits, but still she didn't see them. Simbelmynë's face lost it's grin and she swam over to a rock jutting out of the water and laid her head against it. Her voice was dreamy and faraway. "Should I choose the smoothest curve, steady as the beating drum? Should I marry Théodred? Is all my dreaming at an end? Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver, just around the riverbend?" Simbelmynë shook her head and dove under the water and they saw her form swimming quickly away, back towards Rivendell.

"Who was that lady?" Pippin asked Arwen.

"She is Simbelmynë of Gondor." Arwen answered.

"That is Simbelmynë?" Arwen looked to Legolas who had a shocked expression on his face. "When I last saw her, she was only a child."

"The mortal age very quickly." Arwen said, and there was a faint hint of nostalgia in it. "And nothing we do can stop it."

Legolas found himself wandering toward a gazebo in the pouring rain. He was soaked through but he felt no cold. He heard a harp playing from inside, mixing harmoniously with the patter of rain and she sang a song strange to him.

"**My gentle harp, once more I waken**  
**The sweetness of thy slumb'ring strain**  
**In tears our last farewell was taken**  
**And nos in tears we meet again.**  
**Yet even then, while peace was singing,**  
**Her halcyon song o'er land and sea,**  
**Though joy and hope to others bringing,**  
**She only brought new tears to thee.**

**Then who can ask for notes of pleasure,**  
**My drooping harp, from chords like thine?**  
**Alas, the lark's gay morning measure**  
**As ill would suit the swan's decline.**  
**Or how shall I, who love, who bless thee,**  
**Invoke thy breath for freedom's strains,**  
**When e'en the wreaths in which I dress thee,**  
**Are sadly mixed, half flowers, half chains.**

"My gentle harp, once more I waken  
The sweetness of thy slumbering strain  
In tears our last farewell was taken  
And now in tears we meet again."  
"Yet even then, while peace was singing,  
Her halcyon song o'er land and sea,  
Though joy and hope to others bringing,  
She only brought new tears to thee."

"Then who can ask for notes of pleasure,  
My drooping harp, from chords like thine?  
Alas, the lark's gay morning measure  
As ill would suit the swan's decline.  
Or how shall I, who love, who bless thee,  
Invoke thy breath for freedom's strains,  
When even the wreaths in which I dress thee,  
Are sadly mixed, half flowers, half chains."

The strings suddenly twanged and Legolas realized he'd been found out. "I don't believe you're from Rivendell." Simbelmynë said as she looked at him.

"No, Mirkwood." Legolas took another cautious step out of the rain and into the gazebo.

"Mirk-" Simbelmynë stopped and stared wide-eyed at him. "Ma istanyel? Legolas! Is that you?" (Do I know you?)

"I thought you'd forgotten all about me." Legolas laughed slightly as she ushered him in and sat across from him on her stool.

"I can not believe it's really you." Simbelmynë said.

"The ring." Legolas smiled as he looked at it. "I can't believe you kept it."

"Yes. Yes, I did." Simbelmynë smiled down at it. "Actually I never take it off. It's got this soothing feeling to it."

"Yes- my father made it." Legolas smiled widely as he looked around. "You've gotten better on the Harp."

"After so many years I should hope so. You heard me when I was seven." Simbelmynë shook her head as she remembered. "But how is your father? And your mother?"

Legolas' smile dimmed a little. "My mother left for the Havens." He answered.

"Oh- Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Simbelmynë wasn't sure what to say since she knew little of it herself. "When did she leave?"

"A few years after you left." Legolas looked down at his hands.

"Oh." Simbelmynë cursed herself for not paying more attention when Lamella had told her about comforting others. "You'll see her though. When you go."

"Yes, if I go." Legolas said, under his breath but she caught it and wondered over the sentence.

"ARWEN! EW!" Simbelmynë had suddenly been at the door, looking out. "C'mon Strider, we've got Elflings around!" Legolas found this was a very interesting way to be addressing someone and looked. Both looked especially guilty that they had been found out.

"You're worse than me, Simbelmynë!" Arwen cried as she flushed furiously.

"ME?" Simbelmynë shouted at the top of her lungs, as if they wouldn't hear her otherwise. "HOW SO?"

"At least my father knows about him, what are you doing alone in a gazebo after dark?" Arwen demanded. Simbelmynë looked shocked.

"I'm not alone! Legolas is with me!" Simbelmynë cried defensively. Legolas and Aragorn both cracked up at the same time, with Aragorn falling on the ground and Legolas leaning against the wall in an effort to hide his laughter. Arwen put her head in her hands despairingly over her little cousin and Simbelmynë simply looked from one to the other, trying to figure out what she'd said wrong. Her elvish was a bit sloppy, true, but she had spoken perfectly that time.

"Time for you to go inside, Simbelmynë." Arwen steered her in the direction of the house. "Losto vae." (Sleep well)

"Boromir! Boromir, I want to come!" Simbelmynë pleaded as her brother got ready to go to the meeting.

"No, Simbelmynë. This meeting is for men only." Boromir said firmly.

"I get to go to the meetings at home!" Simbelmynë insisted.

"That is because…" Boromir paused, trying to figure out how to say it. She was afforded special privileges in Gondor but everywhere else she could not expect the same treatment. "I'm sorry, Simbelmynë, but you must stay here."

"This is not fair!" Simbelmynë shouted after him as he left.

"Boromir, you're late." Lord Elrond observed as Boromir came and took his seat.

"Simbelmynë…" Boromir said vaguely but Lord Elrond and his two sons both nodded in understanding and slight amusement.

"It makes me so mad." Simbelmynë muttered to herself as she waited for her brother in her bedroom. She kicked at nothing in particular, feeling like a pouting child, which simply made her more upset. "Fine. Even if they're in that meeting, it doesn't mean I can't go do something too. I've always wanted to look at that hidden door Bilbo and the Dwarves came through sixty years ago." So saying she packed up a blanket and two sandwiches with water and off she went on the horse Lord Elrond had given her the last time she'd been here and that had stayed there.

"Let's go, Lothiriel." Simbelmynë clicked her tongue and the chestnut horse trotted away, across the bridge and up the steep mountain. All the Elves were inside Rivendell so there was no singing as she went on her way. She had to leave her horse outside, finding the pathway too narrow for it and then in a small cave she saw a mouth where the dwarves had come through. Simbelmynë's smile widened and she scrambled up the rocks to look through the mouth of the cave and saw that it was the great plains she and her brother had ridden over. She came out of the cave and stood blinking in the sunlight.

She took a quick look around for danger and then went exploring over the hills and found it was the same as it had been before. She fell in love with the rolling hills as she rolled down them until she finally had enough and went back through the mouth of the cave. She headed back down the narrow walkway and then shuddered, falling to her knees. A great terror filled her heart at something she could not quite catch but was so purely evil that she could not think to even breathe. The sun disappeared behind sudden clouds and the air around her felt heavy.

"ELROHIR!" Simbelmynë screamed as the sun came out from it's hiding place. She tried to stand and managed to prop herself up against the rock wall as she shouted for help. She didn't bother trying to keep herself up and laid back down on the dirt floor. Her ear that was pressed against the earth distantly heard a quick soft step heading her way and she knew someone had heard her at least. A shadow passed over her face in the form of an Elf and Simbelmynë fell asleep.

40


End file.
